To Be What I'm Not
by SinFire99
Summary: They think that she is cold hearted, but she is not. They think that she is selfish, but she is not. Raven is the most misunderstood member of the Titans, but one Titan won't stop trying to find out who she really is. Final chapter dedicated to KrazyRobin
1. Alone

_Another day, and another fic. This story that you are about to read is one that I thought of back in October. At the time, I had just finished my first romance fic, and was already trying to make another. However, I had a song fic, a one shot, and two other stories all out at the same time, so I put this on hold. Well, it's finally getting started. I don't exactly have the highest hopes for this. The plot is bland, but it's RobRae, so I couldn't just not make it. Look for it to be my usual story length, as in… oh, about ten chapters. This is gonna be nothing spectacular, so don't say I didn't warn you. On with the start. Review please._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 1: Alone

**All Titans View's**

Jump City was silent. Too silent. The streets were virtually empty on this Saturday night, with the exception of a few senior citizens out on their porches. Night had fallen upon the city, and everyone was either at home, or they were already where they wanted to be. The movie theater and mall were packed to the brim with excited teenagers, every one of them looking to have some fun. Of course, there were a few well known teenagers sitting at home, watching down on the city.

Titans Tower was just as silent as the quietest part of Jump City. The entire team was there, sitting in the living room, but no one was making too much noise. Beeps and clicks came from the television, where a video game was being played on screen by Beast Boy and Cyborg, the two occasionally yelling or shoving each other. Starfire was creating a Tamaranian dish in the kitchen, every once in a while mumbling to herself. Robin was at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. Raven was on the floor, reading, the end of her book approaching.

Robin continued flipping through the pages, doing his usual search for anything odd. The villains in Jump City may be sneaky, but once in a while, even they had to screw up. Somewhere, there would be a mention about something out of the ordinary, and this would give Robin the clue he needed. If he spotted anything strange, he circled it with a pen. If it looked to be something involved with Slade, Robin would highlight the section, and spend the entire night staking out where the odd occurrence had happened. What could he say? He had a slight obsession.

The bitter aroma of zorka berries drifted over the living room as Starfire cooked. Currently, the pot that she was cooking in was beginning to overflow with purple muck. Robin looked up from his paper, gazed at Starfire, and then at what she was making. He cringed as she slowly poured an entire bottle of mustard into the pot with the berries. Robin tore his eyes away as she dipped a finger in, but he still heard her delighted noise. She no doubt had eaten it.

"Always in darkness…" Raven whispered the last line in her book, then closed it. She smiled at the thought of the book. It had a dark ending, and she had to like that, no matter what happened in the rest of the story. Raven stood up, placing her book on the counter. She pulled her hood up, attempting to hide her face from her friends. Then she glided over to the table, sitting down across from Robin, who looked up at her.

"Something you wanted?" He asked her. Raven opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short as Robin's stomach growled hungrily. Embarrassed, the boy wonder looked away from Raven's violet eyes, who kept on staring at him.

"It sounds like you're the one that wants something," Raven said dryly. She looked back at what Starfire was cooking, and frowned. Anything that the naïve Tamaranian girl was making… it wouldn't be good for any of them. She turned back to Robin. "We should order something," Raven mumbled.

"Dude, like, yeah! I am totally starving!" Beast Boy yelled from the couch. The changeling hopped over the back of it, stumbling slightly as he rushed over to the table. He pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"You're drooling," Raven muttered, rolling her eyes. Beast Boy looked down at his shirt, and saw a few droplets of saliva drip down onto him. He laughed awkwardly, wiping the drool off his face with one hand. A chair scraped the floor, and Cyborg joined the table.

"Man, what is for dinner? It's eight p.m. on a Saturday night, and we haven't eaten yet. What's the deal, Robin?" Cyborg asked his leader. Sighing, Robin put down his paper.

"I've been busy trying to get a lead on something, sorry guys. If you want food, just say the word," Robin told them, rubbing his temples.

"But friends, I have made us a meal! Come, who wishes to join me in a delicious feast of my mustard and zorka berry dish!" Starfire called over. She picked up the large pot, then walked over to the table, where she plopped it down in front of them all. Everyone but Starfire stared at in in disgust. The alien girl dipped a spoon in, then pulled it out and held a mouthful up to Beast Boy. "Try it!" She exclaimed. Robin came to the green teen's rescue.

"Um, Starfire, as appetizing as that looks, I think that we're all in the mood for something a little more… normal. Anyone up for Chinese?" Robin asked. There was a general murmur of agreement at this, except from Starfire, who sadly gazed at her untouched dish. But she quickly smiled again as she began to eat.

"Ya'll tell me what you want, and I'll go out and get it," Cyborg said. Robin tore off a blank part of the newspaper that he was reading, and then wrote his order down on it. He passed it over to Beast Boy, who wrote down his. Then Raven did the same, just before floating the slip of paper over to Cyborg. The machine teen gave a wave goodbye, then went to the elevator, stopping before he reached it, and turning to Raven.

"What?" Raven asked defensively.

"You just want tea? Nothing Else?" Cyborg questioned her. Raven shrugged.

"Robin's getting what I want, so I thought I would save us some money and just take some of his," She answered. Cyborg nodded slowly, then turned to leave. "And Cyborg… get lots," Raven said quietly in reference to the tea. Cyborg grunted in reply, then climbed into the elevator and rode it down.

Beast Boy began to tap his foot on the floor impatiently, his hunger level soaring. He began to look left and right, as if paranoid. Raven was watching him, the extreme urge to hit him almost overwhelming, but she restrained. Finally, Beast Boy jumped out of his seat, ran over to the couch, and turned on the Tv. He began to flip channels slowly, and Raven tore her eyes away from the annoying changeling.

She was not in a good mood. The past few days had been hectic, and that was just for starters. Crime wasn't a very big issue at the moment, but that seemed to be a bad thing. Boredom was now a big part of her life. It seemed as if, no matter what she read, it couldn't keep her occupied for a long enough time. Reading seemed to be the only thing that she had done as of the last couple weeks.

She couldn't take it anymore! Raven stood up calmly, then glided her way through the doors and into the halls. She quickly got to her room, then searched for her favorite book, which was a collection of poems by Edgar Allen Poe. There, it was on her dresser. Picking it up, Raven laid down on her bed for a second, and closed her eyes. There really was nothing to do in this tower.

Starfire stood up from the table, carrying the half empty pot of zorka berries in her arms. The Tamaranian slid Raven's recently finished book aside, then set the pot down next to it.

"Is anyone else as bored as I am?" Beast Boy suddenly said, drawing the attention from Robin and Starfire. The Boy Wonder shrugged for an answer, then returned to his paper.

"If you wish for someone to partake in the gaming of videos, I could join you," Starfire suggested.

Beast Boy's face lit up, and he practically dove over to Starfire. He shot up, grabbing her hand, and then lead her forcefully to the couch, shoving a controller in her hand. He flipped on the game station, and a racing game loaded up in front of them. Starfire stared at the screen curiously.

"How do I participate?" She asked Beast Boy.

"The A button is go, and you use the joy stick to steer. Trust me, Star, it's really easy!" The changeling said quickly. He mashed the start button, hit two players, and the racing began.

It was over in less than a minute, and Beast Boy was left wondering how he had lost. Starfire sat next to him, a big smile on her face as she clapped her hands together, giggling all the while. Beast Boy scratched his head, then proclaimed "Rematch!" He hit the start button, and the racing was on.

Nearly twenty minutes later, a weary Beast Boy got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. "Eighteen straight losses… against Starfire… ugh…" He mumbled to himself. Just then, Raven walked through the door, and he perked up. "Raven!"

The goth jumped slightly, but when realizing it was Beast Boy, she frowned. "Beast Boy, what do you want?" She asked impatiently.

The changeling strolled over to her, grabbing the book out of her hand and tossing it onto the table. "I need a new opponent, Starfire's too good!" He told her excitedly. Raven tore her arm out of his grasp.

"And you think that I want to play? No, I don't do video gaming," Raven said. She went to go grab her book, but Beast Boy grabbed onto her arm again.

"Please! I'm hungry, bored, and I need to play someone who can't possibly beat him. Just, c'mon!" Beast Boy pleaded. He began to drag her along.

"Beast Bo- Beast- No!" Raven yelled. Her anger got the better of her, and in a flash of light Beast Boy was sent flying. He smashed into the counter, then slid down the side slowly. Raven stared at him in shock. "Uh-" She was about to apologize, when Beast Boy shook his head and reached up for support. He found the only thing in reach: The pot of zorka berries.

"Beast Boy, the berries!" Robin yelled from the table. Too late. The changeling tipped the pot over, and the half full container spilled over, the runny zorka berries splashing all over the counter.

"Yuck!" Beast Boy said in disgust. Some of the zorka berries had spilled over the counter and down his back. He stood up and turned around, only to find an angry looking Raven, who was holding a rectangular object covered in berries in front of him.

"My book… My favorite book… Look what you did!" She yelled angrily. Beast Boy cowered, jumping back and hiding behind Starfire. Raven threw her book to the floor, which splashed more berries around.

"I didn't mean to, really!" Beast Boy defended himself. Raven glared at him, then raised a hand. Chanting her words quietly, she tossed the second pot of berries towards Starfire and Beast Boy, causing the two to duck down. Ding!

"Who wants Chinese food?" Cyborg called out into the room as the elevator door opened. The half human opened his human eye just in time to see the pot flying at him, and he barely had time to raise his hands as the contents splashed out onto him. Coughing, Cyborg dropped the teams dinner to the floor, wiping some berries off of his face. "What was that for?" He asked angrily as he walked out, staring at Raven. The rest of the team turned to look at her, but Raven stormed out of the room quickly.

"What is your problem!" Beast Boy yelled after her. There was no answer to his question, only silence from the rest of the team. Starfire began to clean up the mess, and Cyborg got the food out.

Robin stared at the door that Raven had gone through. Why had she freaked out like that? He wasn't always sure about why Raven acted the way she did. He knew that she had problems, more than anyone on the team, but he always wondered why she didn't share her issues with the rest of the team. Surely she wanted some help? Robin let out a deep breath, silently wondering why Raven acted so odd sometimes.

**Raven's View**

Raven got to her room once again, opening the door with her powers. She stomped inside, the slammer it shut with her energy. For a moment, she just paced the room, angrily muttering to herself about Beast Boy and her book.

"Stupid Beast Boy, he always had to mess with me! Why can't he just leave me alone?" She said to herself. Raven continued to walk back and forth, then suddenly fell over something. She looked back, and saw that she had trapper over a book. "Give me a break!" She mumbled. Raven reached over and grabbed the book, then hurled it at the window, stopping it with her powers before it connected.

"Anger is pointless, anger is pointless, anger is pointless…" She whispered quietly to herself. Raven settled the book down back in the book case carefully, then stood up, brushing herself off. She sighed, then floated up and her over bed. Raven shut her eyes, and began to chant her words, trying to relax. She didn't last long.

"I can't concentrate…" She said in a frustrated tone. Raven settled down onto her bed, thinking about a number of things. Beast Boy, her life, her friends, Robin… In a world where nothing seemed to go her way, Robin always treated her right. However, any happy thought of him was wiped at way as she thought of the rest of her life. Raven curled up on her bed, and she did something that she absolutely hated to do.

She cried.

* * *

_I know, that really was not the most exciting chapter. It will get better, though. I promise. Hmmm… This chapter actually disappointed me a lot. There seemed to be a few pointless stretches where it's as if I was just trying to take up some space, even though I didn't meant it to come out like that. Oh well, pointless or not, please do review. And remember, it does get better. Until next time… away with me._

_Next Chapter: As Raven begins avoiding the others, Robin decides that it's try to lend her a helping hand with her problems. What will Robin's idea be?_

_"Just say when, and you could make amends…"_

_SinFire_


	2. Robin's Idea

_Wow. I'd like to thank anyone and everyone that reviewed the first chapter to this story. I can honestly say that I didn't expect to get even half of the amount of reviews that I ended up getting. The first chapter didn't seem to be any good to me, but I was surprised that everyone seemed to like it, despite a part or two. This leads me to my next comment, about Raven being out of character for crying. Really, I appreciate the review, but calling her out of character didn't make much sense. Back in the episode Spellbound, Raven cried, and she cried because Malchior said something like, "You don't want to be alone, do you?" Well, at the end of chapter one, she was crying because she felt alone. In my opinion, you can't really call Raven out of character for crying due to loneliness, especially since her only time crying in the show was because she didn't want to be alone. Alright, I'm done. Anyways, on with the next chapter. By the way, there isn't going to be much Robin/Raven interaction in the first half of this, but don't worry, it picks up majorly later on._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 2: Robin's Idea

**Raven's View**

The living room in Titans tower was more silent than usual. Of course, it was seven in the morning on a Sunday, so that could be the reason for it. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still asleep, and would be for hours, so their video gaming wouldn't take place until the afternoon at least. Starfire was fast asleep as well. Robin would no doubt be researching Slade. However, Raven was wide awake, sitting alone on the couch and staring into space.

'I really need to get a life' Raven thought to herself. She tapped one finger onto the couch repeatedly, her pace quickening as she became more bored. Looking outside, it was a nice day. 'Perhaps I should go outside' She suggested. No, that wouldn't do. It was far too bright to be out there. Raven hated the sun. It was one of the reasons that she always wore a hood. Suddenly, the tea kettle whistled, and Raven got up to go and get some.

"Mm, herbal tea," Raven mumbled thirstily to herself. She poured the steaming hot liquid into a small cup, sniffing in the delicious smell of her tea. Without waiting for it to cool, Raven lifted it to her lips. It didn't hurt at all, so Raven gulped it all down, then went back to the couch to resume her boredom. 'Well, that took up about thirty seconds' She thought sadly. Really, she needed a life, and soon.

"I didn't expect anyone else to be out here," A tired voice behind her said. Raven new the voice all to well. Robin had finally taken a break from trying to get some leads on Slade. She turned her head.

"I'm always up this early," Raven told him. Really, Robin should know by now that she was the only Titan who actually stayed out here in the morning. At this time, she could usually be alone. But not today, apparently.

"I know you are, but usually it's a little later than seven a.m. Couldn't sleep?" Robin asked, causing Raven to have a nagging feeling that she had slept all too well. Without waiting for an answer, Robin walked over, then sat next to her on the couch.

"I did sleep…" Raven muttered. Robin looked over and began to watch her, and something about his face gave her the feeling that he wanted to say something. "Yes?" She added curiously. Robin smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you something, Raven. You see, I've always felt that you and I have had a bond, and recently, I started to think about that bond. Raven, I think I like you," Robin told her. Raven's heart froze for a second. Surely her ears were deceiving her…

"As in… more than a friend?" Raven asked hopefully. Robin nodded in reply, and she turned to face him.

"I think that I always have, but it's just now become a big issue with me. So I was wondering, do you like me too?" Robin blurted out. Raven nodded her head.

"I do, and I have for a while now," She confessed. Robin scooted closer to her, until they were only an inch apart. Raven's heart sped up, and she suddenly found her lips near Robin's. "Robin…" She breathed, then closed her eyes. And…

Nothing. No kiss, no anything. Raven's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she shot up. The area was dark, and for a second she feared that she was blind. But she came to her senses when she reached over. Feeling a lamp, Raven hit a button, and a bright light shone across the room. She was still in bed.

"A dream," She mumbled. 'But it seemed so real…' She realized. That's one thing that Raven hated about her dreams. They were always so damn real. For a moment, Raven had forgotten, but then the dream all came rushing back to her. "What the hell was that about?" She asked herself out loud. Raven had had a dream about Robin… A dream where they liked one another, and were about to kiss. How odd was that? Raven shook the dream out of her mind, and then climbed out of bed.

Using her powers, Raven levitated her cloak off of a hook on the wall, and put it on. She reached under her bed, pulling off her boots and slipping them over her cold bare feet. She stood up, stretched her arms, and began to walk. Then she noticed the mess.

'Oh yeah' She suddenly remembered. Raven's room was in shambles. Books were scattered about, her desk overturned, and several other items lying around. The events of the previous night had been erased from her memory, but they all came back as she stared around her room.

"This is why I hate crying," Raven said to herself. Though she had gained better control of her emotions in the past months, the last few weeks she had found herself feeling extensive periods of anger and sadness. Her short crying sessions usually left a hug mess like this, which means that she would be spending the next few hours cleaning. Sighing, Raven chanted her magical words, then began to clean up her room.

**Robin's View**

Still pacing his room at early morning, Robin began to feel a bit tired. After Raven's little outburst, he was little a little energized. For a moment, he thought she was going to seriously hurt Beast Boy. She thankfully did not. After an awkwardly quiet, the team spend a couple more quiet hours together before they each one by one departed to their rooms. Robin stayed up to watch the film 'Face Off' with Cyborg, and then went to his room to get some research done.

Plopping himself down in his hard wooden chair, Robin sat upright and began to flip through the file on Slade. It was a good twelve inches thick, and he knew it by heart, but Robin didn't think it would hurt to reread it. Starting on when he first got to Jump City, the Boy Wonder quietly read out loud to himself.

"Despite the fact that Cinderblock is the one who freed Plasmus from the prison, both Cyborg and I agree on the theory that there is a mastermind behind the jail break, and Raven also thinks that is a distinct possibility. There may be a new villain arising, but I am sure that we can…" Robin slowly trailed off, his thoughts falling off of Slade and onto Raven as he kept glancing back at her name. Lately, she had been on his mind.

A loud crash made Robin jump out of his seat, the chair scraping against the hard floor and toppling over. He instinctively grabbed his bo staff and rushed to the door. Surely no one was attacking the tower. Robin opened his door and stealthily slipped into the dimly lit hallway. The noise came from the direction of Raven's room. He started along the corridor.

Another noise, quieter this time, sounded off. He was sure of it now. The noise didn't come from around Raven's room, it came from inside of it. Robin gulped. He knew that she was an early bird, but that didn't mean that she was always in a good mood in the morning. Still, he had to check on her, just to make sure that she was alright. Cautiously, Robin knocked lightly on her door. It slid open ever so slightly.

"What is it?" Raven asked. Robin looked down at her, and Raven suddenly blushed. She stepped back into the darkness that was her bedroom, but returned quickly with her hood up.

"I heard a couple of loud noises from in there, and I was wondering what they were," Robin said. He tried to see inside, but the room was shrouded in darkness. Raven looked back into it.

"I'm rearranging some stuff around, sorry for the noise," She quickly said, then began to slide the door shut. Robin tilted his bo staff forward, so that it was in the way off the door shutting.

"We need to talk, Raven," He told her firmly. Raven turned around, and began to walk away from the door.

"No, we don't," She muttered sadly. Robin's bo staff became engulfed in black energy, and it was shoved back as the door slid shut. Robin was left standing in front of the door alone.

"Stubborn…" Robin said, then smiled. If there was anyone that could compare with Robin's own stubbornness, it would have to be Raven. With that thought, Robin reluctantly turned away from her door, still wishing that he could somehow make her feel happy.

As he reached his own room once again, a question entered Robin's mind. Who said that he couldn't make Raven happy? She was never a very happy person. The only time that he had seen her happy for a long amount of time was when Malchior was around, or when everyone treated her well. Maybe, just maybe, he could think of a way to make Raven feel good.

Robin took a sheet of paper, and began to write ideas down. Really, making somebody happy shouldn't be this complicated, but Raven was different. She was a lot different than everyone else. Her emotions functioned differently, her opinions were odd, and there were plenty of other things that made her more complex than anyone else. But that didn't mean that he couldn't help her. He had to, she was his friend…

000

Robin's door slid opened a few hours later, and he stepped into the hallway with a sigh. It had taken some time, but Robin felt as if he had a few ideas that could really make Raven feel happy, or at least not depressed. After figuring that out, he restudied the file on Slade. Feeling hungry, Robin decided that he could go for some food.

"Are those soy waffles?" Beast Boy's questioning voice asked from the kitchen.

"Of course they're not soy waffles, I don't even like soy!" Cyborg's loud reply came quickly. Robin smirked, then walked into the kitchen, where his friends sat at the kitchen table, arguing over food.

"Titans, calm down!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy and Cyborg took no notice to Robin, the two of them still bickering over waffles. Starfire looked up at the sound of Robin's voice. "Titans!" Robin raised his voice, causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to stop fighting. The two gave one last glare at each other, then turned to face Robin.

"Yeah, Robin, what is it?" Cyborg grumbled. He clearly wasn't in the mood for anything unless it involved eating. Nevertheless, Robin carried on with what he had to tell them.

"I'm sure that you've all noticed how on edge Raven ahs been acting lately so-" Robin stopped talking as Beast Boy raised his hand. "Yes?" An agitated Robin asked.

"She's always on edge. Yesterday, alls I did was accidentally spill something on her book, and she freaked out on me! C'mon, she's the one who caused it all anyways!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I do not believe that would have happened if you did not try and force her to play your game," Starfire calmly said, which gained an annoyed look from Beast Boy.

"It's not like I was trying to kill her. I just wanted to play my game with somebody new!" The changeling argued.

"That's enough, Beast Boy. My point is, Raven hasn't been acting herself lately. I know that she's never been the nicest person, but she's being even more cruel and distant than usual. The other night, I even offered to rent her a horror movie, and she snapped at me. You can't tell me that you all haven't noticed this sudden change, right?" Robin said. Cyborg nodded his head.

"Actually, I kinda see what you mean. She hasn't even been in the mood to do her favorite things. Something's up with her," He said.

"Exactly what I'm trying to tell you. And I was thinking… she is our friend, and we should try and make her feel better," Robin said.

"What do you have in mind, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I was thinking… we should all take a shot at making Raven feel better," Robin suggested.

"You mean, like… taking her to one of those creepy poetry readings that she likes?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. Robin smiled, and shook his head.

"No. Actually, I was thinking of something a little more meaningful. I'm willing, and I hope you all are, to spend some time with her alone. If I'm thinking right, she would appreciate it if we all showed that we cared for her. Yelling at her after ruining her favorite book isn't exactly making Raven feel any happier," Robin said, finishing with a smile. His little speech was greeted by silence from Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire stood up, gleefully smiling.

"That is a glorious idea! I can take her to the mall, or we could get our hair done, or!" Starfire's outburst was cut off by Beast Boy's sudden, even louder, outburst.

"Are you insane? She doesn't even like me! What makes you think that she would be willing to spend time alone with me? And what are we supposed to do with her?" Beast Boy shot off his questions. Robin shrugged.

"Do whatever you think she would enjoy. Like I said, I think that she'll really appreciate that we actually show interest in her life," Robin said.

"Or… we might annoy her to the point where she kills us," Cyborg grumbled, crossing his arms.

"It can't hurt to try. You guys want her to be happy, don't you?" Robin asked. He smiled on the inside, cause that line would cause some guilty feelings, and no doubt push Beast Boy and Cyborg into a more helpful mood.

"Well, I guess," Beast Boy said. He shrugged, taking a few gulps of soy milk. Robin walked away from the table without a word, and Cyborg got up to follow.

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg whispered urgently. The Boy Wonder gave a 'hmmm' to acknowledge he was listening. "Where did all of this come from?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked suspiciously. It sounded as if Cyborg had something on his mind.

"I know Raven is our friend and all, but she's always gotten better before when she was sad. Why help her now?" Cyborg asked.

"She's my friend, and a good one at that. She's tried to help me before, and now I want to help her," Robin answered simply.

"Okay," Cyborg said in defeat. He began to walk away, but turned back. "You sure ya don't like her though?" Cyborg said in a teasing voice.

"What would give you that idea? She's my friend, and she deserves to be happy. This has nothing to do without I feel about her," Robin answered defensively. "And I don't like her," Robin added quickly.

"Sure," Cyborg said, snickering as he walked away.

"I don't!" Robin called after him. For a moment he wondered what gave Cyborg that idea. It was crazy, really. He, Robin, like her, Raven? No. This was simply an act of friendship, nothing more. There was no way he liked Raven, right? 'Right!' His mind reassured him. Robin flipped over onto the couch, then began to flip through the channels casually, now wondering about his feelings.

* * *

_I felt that this was a much better chapter than the previous one, but you all be the judge. Less boring, in my opinion, and it's getting the plot started. I'm hoping to get at least half the amount of reviews that I got on the first chapter, so review please. If you wish to criticize the story some more about such things as a Titan being out of character, be my guest. Do try and give some pointers though, won't you? Anyways, I'm done for now. Hope you enjoyed._

_Next Chapter: Starfire takes her shot at making Raven feel better, and Robin decides to follow them around. What will Starfire do? And why is Robin following them?_

_"I'm a lot closer than you think…"_

_SinFire_


	3. The Mall Of Shopping

_I'm still very happy with the amount of feedback that I have received on this story so far. I got slightly less reviews on the last chapter, but I could really function with just 5 a chapter, so what I got was great as it was. With the lack of Robin/Raven interaction so far, I was thinking that people will lose interest. Well, that apparently is not the case. Remember, there won't be a whole lot of focus on them for a little bit, but the second half is jammed back with stuff between them. Hold on until then. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews so far, hope you enjoy the chapter._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 3: The Mall of Shopping

**Robin's View**

It was twenty four hours later, and Robin hadn't left his room since the previous night. He spent his entire day waiting for Raven to appear, so he could ask if she would like to spend some time together, but she never came out of her bedroom. Even at night time, she never left. Not to the living room, not even to the roof. When it started to near midnight, Robin went to rest in defeat. Of course, he never went to sleep.

"I could take her to a movie… No! That isn't original enough," Robin mumbled as he paced his room. "What if it was a horror movie? Damn it, forget the movie idea!" Robin yelled at himself. Raven might enjoy horror films, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't enjoy the public theme. Robin wasn't too big on going out in public either. It just wasn't very fun to get chased by fans. In fact, he absolutely hated it.

Tiredly walking over to a chair, Robin sat down and slumped forward onto his desk. He was never going to figure out an idea that would make Raven happy. 'Relax, let the others take their shot' He told himself. Starfire had already decided that she was going to be the first to help Raven out. Her plan was the mall. Robin tried to protest, but Starfire assured him that things would go well. He wasn't so sure though.

"Ideas. Write. Down. Now!" He ordered himself in a robotic tone. Robin took out a sheet of paper and a pen, scrawling down a few ideas, then wrote some notes to go along with them. He listed about ten of them, each one having a note or two to go along with it. Leaning back with a smile, Robin gazed proudly down at them. Then he frowned. "This ideas suck," He muttered. Robin crumpled up the paper, and tossed it into the trash bin.

Through the wall, Robin heard the muffled sound of a door open. 'Raven!' His mind immediately shouted. The Boy Wonder rushed over to the door, cracking it an inch and looking out. A moment later, a dark figure floated past his door. It was her. "Finally," He whispered as she passed. It had only taken her a good day to leave her room. Robin slid his door shut, and walked into his bathroom.

"Time to begin phase one!" Robin said to his reflection as he looked into the mirror. Grabbing a comb, Robin brushed his hair back, and then applied some gel to it. It automatically stuck up as usual, and he gave himself a small smile. Opening his closet and taking out another uniform, Robin flipped his old one off, then climbed into the clean one. Robin ran one hand through his hair before opening the door and walking out into the halls, where an odd silence greeted him. It was quickly broken.

"Dude, psst!" An urgent whisper sounded off from behind him. Robin spun around, and saw Beast Boy's head sticking out from around the corner.

"What?" He whispered back, annoyed. Beast Boy waved him over. Robin let out a disgruntled sigh, and then went over to him.

"Today is Starfire's day with Raven, right?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded as an answer. "They aren't going to see a movie or anything, are they?" He asked.

"No, they're going to the mall. Beast Boy, we went over this last night," Robin said, shaking his head. The changeling's memory was almost as bad as his particular brand of humor.

"I had to make sure though, cause I'm taking her to a movie," Beast Boy said.

'So much for that idea' Robin thought. "What about Cyborg, what's he up to?" He asked the changeling.

"Ask him yourself," Beast Boy said as he shrugged. A cough behind him made Robin whirl around.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"I just thought of a great idea. You know how Raven enjoys quiet?" Cyborg asked, then paused. Robin nodded slowly, motioning his hand in a circle to signal for his friend to continue. "Well, I've decided to take her for a drive in the T-Car. No bad guys, no Beast Boy. She'll love it," Cyborg said with a smile.

"That's a great idea! You wanna give it a shot tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Cyborg answered, then walked down the hall. Robin stared after him, feeling a little saddened. That drive idea was actually pretty good.

"I'm gonna go eat, I'm starving!" Beast Boy exclaimed, changing into a cheetah and sprinting down the hall after Cyborg. Robin followed slowly.

No movie, no ride on the R-Cycle, and definitely no trips to the mall. Thinking of something to do with Raven was a lot harder than you would think. Robin tilted his head up to the ceiling, placing his arms behind his head and thinking quietly to himself. He didn't hear someone reading out loud to herself, nor did he see her as she floated into his path. Robin crashed right into Raven.

"Hey!" He yelled, falling to the ground and dragging her cloak down with him. Robin thrashed about, tossing the cloak into the air and standing up quickly, brushing some dust off of him. He leaned against the wall, attempting to look as completely unembarrassed as possible. Raven grabbed her cloak and put it back on, staring at Robin all the while.

"Smooth…" She muttered before walking past him. Raven opened her book in front of her, and floated down the hall again.

"You should watch where you're going!" He called after her angrily. Robin smoothed out the wrinkles in his uniform, and turned back down the hall. His anger went away quickly. Raven was depressed. She definitely didn't need someone to be mad at her over something that was as much his fault as it was hers. Walking into the kitchen, Robin searched for Starfire. She was standing over bowl of jell-o, which had chunks of… cat litter? He didn't want to know.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked her as he approached. A hungry looking Starfire tore her eyes way from the jelly like food to stare into Robin's face.

"Of course. Raven and I will take a journey to the mall of shopping as soon as I am done feasting on my lunch," Starfire replied. Taking the plate, Starfire opened her mouth wide and slid the entire thing inside at once. Robin clenched his teeth, holding back the urge to throw up. That was Starfire for you, cute face, disgusting habits.

"Don't drag her to any place that she won't like, we don't want to annoy her," Robin ordered.

"How do we know she's even gonna go along with it?" Cyborg asked Robin. The Boy Wonder smiled.

"Trust me on this one. I have a plan that will make Raven want to be out of the tower for as long as possible," Robin answered, his grin widening.

**Raven's View**

Another day, and another book done. Raven let out a deep sigh as she closed the thick book, setting it gently on the floor of her room as she entered it. Raven straightened her cloak, as it had been messed up when Robin ran into her. She eyed the mirror on her desk, vaguely wondering if she should take a trip into her mind. Her emotions had been unstable lately, and she was wondering if there was perhaps something different inside of her own mind. No, there probably wasn't.

The clock had just passed twelve noon. Time was going by a lot slower than Raven wanted it to. Without crime, her life was a lot more boring than she liked. For a few moments, Raven stared out her rarely opened window into the bright day. She scowled, closing the blinds as the feeling to meditate grew on her. She floated over her bed, hoping that she could do it right this time.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven chanted slowly. A few moments passed, and she gradually slipped into a far more relaxed state. Soon, she was in a completely different world where she felt at home, and time seemed to go by in seconds. Raven only stopped when a knock suddenly came to her door. Raven's eyes snapped open.

"Hello? Raven? Dinner is served," Starfire's naïve voice sounded through the door. Glancing over at her clock once again, Raven saw that it was now six p.m. She had been at it for nearly six hours straight. Settling herself down on the bed, Raven laid back, noticing a pounding noise against her walls. What was that?

"I'll be out in a little bit, Starfire," Raven politely answered, struggling not to yell at her somewhat annoying friend. The Tamaranian girl's footsteps faded away in moments, and Raven forced herself out of bed and up to her door. She really wasn't in the mood to be around all of her friends right now. Straightening up, Raven pulled her hood over her head, and walked through the door.

The first thing that greeted her was some loud music. She was surprised that she wasn't able to hear it through her room. Then again, Raven suddenly recalled the pounding that she heard, and realized it was the same music. Frowning, Raven passed by Robin's door, where the music was almost unbearably loud. Resisting the urge to pound on the door and tell him to shut off his bad music, Raven walked into the living room, where she was greeted by even more noise.

"I get it! Do you get it?" Cyborg roared. A comedy movie was on the screen of their Tv, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were howling with laughter at a scene in a movie that Raven didn't recognize. Beast Boy was laughing loudly as well, banging the table and rolling around on the floor.

"Easily amused idiots," Raven muttered to herself about her two friends. She walked over to the table and took a seat, then noticed something. There was no food. In fact, there wasn't even anything cooking. As far as Raven could tell, everyone had already eaten. "Um, Starfire, where's the food?" She asked.

"I am sorry, I thought that there was food ready. Forgive me," Starfire said.

"Uh- right. I'll just be going then," Raven decided. She slid out of her chair, then walked back towards the halls. Suddenly, Starfire shot in front of her, the alien girl's arms stretched out as if she was trying to stop Raven.

"Why do we not go out and eat together? For I have not eaten as well," Starfire suggested. Raven looked out the window at the setting sun, then at Cyborg and Beast Boy laughing with the loud Tv on, and then heard Robin's music. Perhaps leaving the tower would be a better idea. She would never get any peace in there.

"You know what? I think that's a good idea. I wanted to go replace my book anyways," Raven said, surprising even herself. Wasting no time, Raven walked into the elevator, and Starfire rushed in with her. She hit the button, and the machine went down. Robin poked his head around the corner.

"I didn't think that would actually work," He said to himself as the two Titans left the tower. Then he prepared to leave the tower himself.

000

"Where are we going?" Raven asked Starfire, who was flying ahead of her and leading the way. They were over town, and seemed to be heading towards the center.

"I was thinking that we could go to the mall and do the hanging out," Starfire said. The Tamaranian looked back a Raven, a hopeful look on her face. Raven didn't have the heart to say no.

"Alright, but I don't want to be there all night," She said. Starfire smiled widely and giggled, nodding her head. She then took to the ground, as they had gotten above the mall. They landed outside the doors, and Starfire held it open for Raven. She walked instead, and Starfire followed. Then suddenly…

"Titans!" A girlish scream sounded off. Raven looked up just in time to see a group of a dozen people rushing at her and Starfire. She held her hands up in defense, when they all rushed past her and over to Starfire. "Can I have your autograph?" One girl screeched. "You're hot!" Another girl yelled. Raven sighed.

"Preps," She said under her breath. She walked over to a wall and leaned against it. Out of all the Titans, Starfire and Robin got the most attention. The girls all wanted to look like Starfire, and the guys just plain wanted to her. Even Cyborg and Beast Boy got attention. Raven seemed to barely get any, and when she did, it was by some guy who liked to pretend to be goth.

"That was frightening," Starfire said to Raven. She had gotten done with her autograph session. Raven nodded and pointed over to the food court, where a small Chinese restaurant was. Her and Starfire hadn't gotten any the previous night.

"That alright?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded, and Raven had a feeling that she could care less about what they ate. After all, Starfire wasn't picky.

"I wish to have two orders of the boneless chicken of almond origin!" Starfire told the Asian boy at the register. He stared at her blankly.

"She means two orders of the almond boneless chicken," Raven told him. The boy smiled, ringing up the orders and rushing to get some good.

"I shall pay for it," Starfire offered. She took off her boot, hopping on one foot as she emptied her boot onto the floor. A ten dollar bill sailed to the ground, and Starfire picked it up. As the boy returned, she handed to him, and he took it with a disgusted look on his face. Starfire took the change as Raven grabbed the tray and walked over to an empty table. Starfire sat down, and the two began to eat.

**Robin's View**

He had lost them. Traveling on foot wasn't easy when the two that he was following could fly. Robin hid his R-Cycle in the bushes outside the mall, where he knew that they were. He inched his way around the building, slipping in a single door on the side that led into a storage room. Stealth could come in handy for this.

For a moment, Robin questioned why he was following Raven and Starfire. Oh yeah, he wanted to see first hand how his plan to make Raven feel better was going. He had told Beast Boy and Cyborg that he was going patrolling, and the two barely acknowledged him. Robin was able to keep up with Raven and Starfire for a little bit, but all the twists and turns slowed him down. How he wished that he had super powers sometimes.

"Hey, what are you-" A beefy man inside of the storage room questioned him, stopping as he saw Robin. "Oh, excuse me, Robin. I had no idea it was you. Up to something important?" The man asked him. Robin shrugged.

"Something like that," He told the guy quietly. Robin brushed by him, then opened a door that led out into the main mall. There! He could see them across the way. Raven and Starfire were eating some food inside of a tiny Chinese restaurant. He inched his way around, going into a souvenir shop and pretending to look at some post cards. He was really staring at Raven. She didn't look sad, nor did she look happy. Maybe it was going alright.

"Wobin!" A voice down to his left said. Robin felt a tug on his costume, and looked down to see a small girl that could have been no more than three years old staring up at him with wide, watery eyes. "Wobin!" She yelled again.

"Shh!" Robin managed urgently.

He tapped the child away slightly, trying to make her go away. The kid kept tugging on his uniform, all the while letting out loud a loud "Wobin" every few seconds.

"Please, little girl, be quiet!" He said angrily. Uh-oh.

"Wah!" The little girl began to cry. Robin looked over to make sure that Raven and Starfire weren't watching the commotion.

"Oh, Katie! Leave that boy alone," A teenage sounding voice said. Robin looked up into the cute face of a teen girl, who smiled at him. "I'm sorry, she likes to bother people," She said.

"That's alright, it was my fault that she's crying anyways," Robin said. He stared full on into the girl's bright eyes, which suddenly widened as she smiled.

"Oh. My. God! You're Robin, right? Of the Teen Titans? Girls!" The teen yelled. Robin snapped his head to the left, just as a group of girls turned to look at him. "Robin!" they cried in unison.

"Thanks a lot!" Robin yelled at the fangirl, then took off running.

**Raven's View**

She finished her meal just s a few screams came from a shop nearby. Raven jumped out of her chair, expecting a villain to be threatening some girls. But there was no villain, only a group of screaming girls running through the mall. What had they been yelling? Raven couldn't tell. She picked up the tray, then tossed out the garbage.

"Where would you like to go?" Starfire asked her. Raven looked around for the nearest book store. She definitely wasn't used to the mall, even after a couple of years of living in Jump City. She pointed over to a store across the way.

"I need to replace the book that Beast Boy ruined, do you mind?" Raven asked.

Starfire shook her head, and followed as Raven went into the store. She searched a small section dedicated completely to Edgar Allen Poe. Her book was the thickest one there by him, so she grabbed it and paid for it as quick as possible. For some reason the bright lights had begun to give her a nauseous feeling. She turned to Starfire and asked, "Do you mind if we get going?"

"But we have only been here a mere half an hour! I wish to get my hair and nails done, would you accompany me?" Starfire asked. Raven held her breath, trying to relax. She supposed that as long as she had a place to sit, she might be able to tolerate the mall a while longer.

"Alright, let's go," Raven said. Starfire grinned wildly, taking Raven's hand and leading her to a hair salon. It was surprisingly much less dim in there than in the mall, and nearly empty.

"Hell, how may I help you?" A woman asked them.

"Yes. I would like my nails done, and also, I would enjoy the cutting of my hair," Starfire said. The woman nodded, motioning for Starfire to follow her.

"I'll just… I'll just sit down," Raven said quietly. She sat down in the nearest chair, which was for people to sit in and get her hair washed. No one was there, so she took a seat. Leaning back comfortably, Raven cracked open her book, and began to read. As she did, she silently cursed Beast Boy for making her buy another one of these books. She should have used his money.

Soon, an hour had gone by, and Starfire was not back. Raven yawned tiredly, and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She heard quiet footsteps walk past her, but she didn't think much of it. They stopped behind her, and Raven opened one eye. She went to ask what they were doing, when she heard the water turn on, and a blast of cold hit her in the head. She shot up, water splashing over her and onto the floor. Raven whirled around, angry.

"What are you doing?" She spat at a confused looking girl, a mirror behind her cracking. Raven mentally calmed herself slightly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were supposed to get your hair washed. That-" The girl stopped as Raven glared at her.

"I was resting there, not waiting to get my hair done. Do I look like the type of girl who gets anything like that done?" Raven asked. The girl shook her head. "Then what were you thinking?" She said angrily. Raven took a few deep breaths, and began to calm down slightly.

"What is the problem here?" The voice of the woman who was treating Starfire said. Raven turned around, where the woman, clearly the manager, was standing next to Starfire, who held up red painted nails to show Raven.

"One of your workers tried to wash my hair when I didn't want it washed," Raven told her/

"Well, if you were seating in that seat, one could only assume that you wanted it done," The manager said.

"Well, I didn't want it done," Raven said. The woman walked up to her, holding a finger up.

"You have treated me, and my employees disrespectfully. Get out!" The woman yelled.

"Gladly," Raven said calmly. She walked away, Starfire following after she tossed some money at the woman. Raven pushed the doors out of the mall open, letting out a slow sigh. "I am never going anywhere near there again…" She said to herself.

"Raven, I am sorry. I did not mean to get you upset. I-"

"Starfire, forget it. That wasn't your fault. Can we please just go home?" Raven asked nicely, Starfire nodded sadly, and floated into the air. Raven following. She cast one last look back at the mall, one final rush of anger coming as it went out of view.

000

After another few hours of meditation, Raven felt relatively calm and collected. Her outburst at the manger was rude, she had to admit, but she didn't care. Raven couldn't help it if her emotions sometimes got out of control. It wasn't her fault if she was half demon, and therefore a little more complicated than a normal human.

All in all, her night hadn't been that bad. She had gotten a good meal, had a chance to buy her favorite book again, and her meditation had gone quite well. But somehow… something just didn't feel right. Starfire hadn't asked to take Raven to the mall for months, so why now? She was probably just being paranoid.

Raven laid down in her bed, not bothering to remove her cloak. She had her blinds opened again, but it was dark now. A small amount of moon light shone through, illuminating her thin form under the covers. Raven looked out the window, wondering what the people outside were doing with their normal lives. One thing was for sure, Robin was still out there, because he was not in the Tower when Raven had gotten home.

As she drifted off to sleep, Raven remembered something. It was something that the girls were screaming at the mall. 'Robin!' That was it. They were calling out his name. Was he following them at the mall? Raven continued to wonder that until she fell asleep. She would forget by the time she woke up._

* * *

_

_That was interesting, and it felt ungodly long. I don't know how good or bad it was. Either way, I would appreciate a review. Constructive criticism if you must give any criticism. I'll be updating in another week, with another sub par chapter probably. I don't know. If you enjoyed this one, you'll probably enjoy the next. Stay tuned. Review please._

_Next Chapter: Obviously still depressed, Raven decides to take a peaceful car ride with Cyborg. Robin continues his stalking, but is caught by Raven as he saves some civilians. What will Raven's take be on Robin following her?_

_"Frightening, truly frightening…"_

_-SinFire_


	4. A Night Out

_Phew, reviews still coming in plenty and positive. Thank you all so much for the great feedback on what I consider to be just an okay story by me. Of course, it doesn't matter if I like it, it only matters if all of you like it. This will be another not so eventful chapter, with not so much Robin and Raven. Trust me, chapter six and so forth is jam packed with those two interacting at last. Until then, you'll have to live with small moments and thoughts involving the two of them. As much as I'm not in the mood to write, I'm doing it because I know there is at least one person who really wants to read this. So, not as long as last chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Read on._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 4: A Night Out 

**Robin's View**

Leaning his head back against the ground, Robin let out a long deep sigh and closed his eyes. Even with them shut, he could see the bright morning sun shining over him. Lifting an arm over him to shield his eyes, Robin turned onto his side to get more comfortable. He was on the roof of Titans Tower, and had been for the last hour. After the previous night, he decided to get some thinking done.

The fangirls had given him quite the run at the mall. The further he ran through the large building, the more girls spotted him and joined the chase. He was only saved thanks to the bathroom, which he dashed into and locked the door hastily. With pounding on the outside, Robin decided that his only way out was in a more stealthy mode. After much thinking, he climbed through the ventilation system and ended back outside just in time to see Starfire and Raven flying away. He had missed the rest of their adventure.

Robin rolled over and felt around. He was on the edge of the roof, so he rolled back the other way and sat up. It was about ten a.m. 'Perhaps time for some breakfast?' He wondered to himself. Robin licked his lips hungrily, standing up and trotting over to the door that lead back down into the tower. Even though this was a usual time for the Titans to be awake, he didn't hear anyone moving about in the kitchen as he approached.

"Robin," A quiet and tired voice greeted him. Starfire was sitting at the kitchen table, looking quite exhausted and very unlike herself. There was no perk in her face, and her eyes had large bags under them.

"Hey, Starfire. How'd it go last night?" Robin asked eagerly. Judging by her hesitation and look, Robin had to figure that it did not go too well. Sure enough, he was right on the money.

"It did not go very well. Everything was fine but then I went to go get my hair cut and Raven sat down in the chair and the girl tried to wash her hair and-"

"Starfire!" Robin stopped her sudden slur of quick words by raising her voice. The Tamaranian relaxed, taking a few deep breaths and resting her head on the table. "So you're saying that instead of making Raven feel better, your trip to the mall probably made her feel worse?" The Boy Wonder asked.

Starfire nodded her head. "She said that it was not my fault, but if I hadn't taken her to the salon then this never would have happened!" She said. Robin shook his head. A salon was not the type of place that Raven would ever want to go. Cyborg's idea seemed like it might suit her better.

"It wasn't your fault, Starfire. Next time, take her some place more… dark," Robin suggested.

"Morning ya'll!"

"Morning dudes!"

Two unusually awake and happy voices came from behind, and Robin turned to see Cyborg and Beast Boy stroll into the room with each other. Beast Boy sat down at the table as Cyborg dug into the fridge, laying out food for breakfast. Robin eyed them.

"You two seem to be in an awfully good mood. Any reason?" Robin asked.

"Nah. That comedy marathon last night was pretty funny though. Me and Cyborg stayed up all night watching it. You should have stayed with us," Beast Boy answered.

"Yeah. How was that patrolling last night, Robin?" Cyborg asked. Robin squirmed uncomfortably where he stood. Truth be told, he didn't patrol so much as go from roof to roof thinking.

"I stopped a few thugs in an alley, nothing more," Robin replied. It was the truth. Sadly, for the bad guys, the fangirls had gotten him more winded than his fight with them.

"That's cool, cool…" Cyborg said. He turned to Robin, giving him a very suspicious smile that made the Boy Wonder if Cyborg knew something that he didn't. Beast Boy and Starfire paid no attention to him as he walked over to the machine teen.

"Something you want to tell me?" Robin asked his friend. Cyborg shrugged, still smiling.

"Not really. Well, maybe. I'm just wondering… why were you at the mall with Raven and Starfire?" Cyborg asked. Robin's heart froze for a second. How could he have possibly known that.

"I wasn't. What made you think that?" Robin said in an appalled tone. Then he realized.

"Locator signal," Cyborg answered with a smile. Damn. Robin had forgotten that he could be easily tracked by Cyborg.

"Okay, be quiet. If you have to know, I wanted to see how my little idea was going, so I decided to follow them," Robin told Cyborg quietly.

"And?"

"Apparently, it didn't go too good. So that means it's your turn tonight," Robin said.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that…" Cyborg grumbled. Robin could tell that Cyborg's idea of a fun night was not spending his time with a depressed girl who could blow him up in a fit of anger.

"Just do it," Robin said. He went to sit down, but turned back. "And whatever you do, don't go near any salons," The Boy Wonder added before taking a seat. Cyborg nodded slowly, clearly confused, and then began to cook breakfast for the team.

Robin sat silently as the rest of the team talked, still trying to figure out what to do with Raven. It was a lot harder than he ever thought it would be. Should he do something unique? Something simple, but pleasing? Raven was a very different girl, and what most people would like, she might hate. Robin had to chose carefully, or he would just upset her more.

"Raven, Raven, Raven… Why do you have to be the most complicated person I know?" He muttered to himself as he put his head down to take a rest. He hadn't gotten any sleep.

**Raven's View**

"I haven't done that in a long time," Raven mumbled groggily while stretching her limbs out. She rolled over after a moment and stared at the bright red numbers that were in her face. It was twelve noon. She had gone to bed much, much earlier. Raven wasn't one to sleep in, ever. In fact, she absolutely hated it. Sleep was a waste of time to her. But for once, it felt pretty good.

She sprung out of bed, feeling positively charged with energy. Raven put on her boots, then added her cloak. When she reached the door, she suddenly stopped. She had only been up a few moments, but there was something nagging at her in the back of her mind. Something she had thought of last night. She couldn't quite recall exactly what it was, but she was sure that it had something to do with Robin.

"Mine as well get some food for the day," She said to herself before opening her door. Raven was in the mood for a peaceful day. No crime, no television, and definitely no journeys to the mall. She scowled as she remembered the previous night. The food was alright, but her trip to the salon was a downright waste of time and energy. Not only was it boring, but she ended up getting attacked by that stupid girl.

'I will never let Starfire take me anywhere like that again' Raven thought to herself as she stepped out into the hall. As she neared the kitchen, she could hear the sounds of cheerful laughter and running water mixing together, the occasional clink of dishes sounding off. The others must have been eating, and someone was probably doing the dishes. Raven stopped before she went near the door. She wasn't in the mood for a confrontation.

"Maybe I'll just avoid them for the most part," Raven muttered. She put a hand on the wall to her right and phased into it, then quickly came through on the other side, right next to the fridge. Cyborg was doing dishes with his back turned to her. Starfire was sitting at the table, gazing at Robin, who had his head down. Beast Boy was busy playing games on the couch and laughing as he raced the computer. She had really expected the team to be talking to one another.

Opening the fridge silently, she reached in and took out what she could. Mostly fruit. A few oranges, a few apples, and a miniature carton of grape juice. This would be enough snacking to last her through the day. Raven shut the door, cradling the stuff in her arms and going back towards the wall. She froze as a hand tapped her. Raven turned slowly, where Cyborg stood behind her.

"Hey, Raven. What's going on?" He asked casually. She shrugged.

"I just stopped in to get some snacks for the day. Now I'm just going to go to my room, eat, meditate, and read, is that fine with you?" Raven asked, barely able to keep the hostility out of her voice.

"Yeah, that's no biggie. I was just wonder… would ya like to go for a ride with me tonight?" Cyborg said with a smile. It looked very forced.

"Why?" Raven blurted out.

"Well, I just figured it would be nice to get out of for once. You know, get some fresh air, take a peaceful ride. Interested?" Cyborg questioned.

The word peaceful stuck in the center of her mind. She wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand, she could stay in the tower and probably enjoy a peaceful, but more boring, day. On the other hand, she could spend most of her day in the tower, and then take a relaxing ride. Though Raven loved flying, there was something about car rides that was just so relaxing. What did she have to lose by going?

"I'll go, just as long as that doesn't go with us," Raven answered, using her head to point in the direction of Beast Boy, who was busy dancing around because of the race he had won.

Cyborg snickered quietly. "Alright. It'll just be you and me, okay?" The machine teen promised. Raven nodded in reply, then shifted through the wall and back into the halls. Looks like she was doing something for the second night in a row. Really, who'd have thought that Raven would ever have a social life?

**Robin's View**

"Ah!" Robin screamed. He jumped into the air, banging his knees on something hard, and he came back down, landing roughly on what was obviously a chair. He opened his eyes and looked around at where he was. 'Titans Tower, kitchen table. I fell asleep' Robin realized. Gazing at the room before him, he noticed that no one was there. He looked at the clock, and was shocked to find that it was already seven p.m.

"Robin?" An innocent voice came from behind him. He turned around, and saw that Starfire had been laying down on the couch. She was still looking quite exhausted.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Robin asked, rubbing his eyes through his mask.

"I apologize. You see, Beast Boy went to his room for an unknown activity, and Cyborg went with Raven for a ride a little while ago. I myself fell asleep on the couch several hours ago," Starfire replied.

Robin got up from his chair, pouring himself a glass of water from the jug on the counter and drinking it down in a few seconds. He wiped his mouth off with his glove and turned back to Starfire.

"When did they leave for their ride?" He asked.

"I believe that there is a note on that counter," The Tamaranian answered, pointing over at the space next to Robin. He leaned over and read a note that was dated just over an hour earlier.

'Went for a ride in the T-Car, back around eight or so' The note read. It was sloppily signed by Cyborg. Robin crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash.

"I'm going out to patrol the streets," Robin told Starfire. Without waiting for a reply, he ran to the elevator, and took it down to the bottom floor.

**Raven's View**

"Now this isn't so bad, is it?" Cyborg said to her. Raven turned over to look at him. His big, goofy grin almost made her smile. Almost.

"It's nice," She said simply. Raven was telling the truth… it was nice. They had the windows down, and the wind was gently going against her skin, cooling her down and relaxing her all at once. They had driven across the city, and were nearing the hilled area of town. Raven had requested to go there. It was the most peaceful place to be.

"I was thinking that we could grab some food after this. My treat." Cyborg smiled wider at her.

"Alright, that's fine. Just… stop smiling so wide," Raven kidded. Cyborg's grin faded, but she could tell that he was still feeling happy. She leaned her head against the seat, closing her eyes and letting the wind wash over her. She felt very peaceful.

"One last stop light, then we're home free up this thing," Cyborg said. Raven opened her eyes and looked up the tall, mountain like area. The road snaked around the rocks and hills, leading up until it hit a small spot to park. It was kind of a tourist thing, you know, see the city from the top of the mountain. Raven's thoughts were interrupted, though, as a load vehicle pulled up next to Cyborg, revving his engine.

"Could you tell him to be quiet?" Raven asked, clamping her hands over her ears.

"Hey, buddy! Could you quiet that thing down?" Cyborg called over to the driver. The guy, a twenty something, greasy looking fellow, glared over at them.

"Don't tell me what to do, freak," He said to Cyborg. Raven heard Cyborg growl in anger, and she already knew that something was going to happen right here, right now.

"Don't call me a freak," Cyborg said through gritted teeth. The light up above the two cars turned green, and neither Cyborg nor the man moved.

"Freak," He muttered, before tearing off and up into the mountains.

"That's it, he is not getting away!" Cyborg yelled. Before Raven had time to argue, Cyborg jammed his foot onto the petal, and she was thrown was into her seat as they raced up the mountain.

"What? You're racing now? This isn't legal," Raven said to Cyborg. He sped up the car, catching up to the guy quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Cyborg said, jerking the car around the corner roughly. They were neck and neck with their opponent in this race, and Raven let out a deep breath as they began to pass him. Cyborg couldn't resist a race…

"Get outta here!" The man yelled over at them angrily. Cyborg just laughed at him as they passed. The squeal of brakes from the man's car followed.

"Did you see that? He gave up! I won!" Cyborg cried out happily.

"Uh- Cyborg?" Raven said, pointing ahead of them. Cyborg looked back on the road to see that they were heading for a curve, and he didn't have time to turn. The flew right off the guard rail-less edge, and Cyborg ducked down, screaming like a little girl.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs. The car became encased in black energy, and she stopped it from hitting the trees below them. Cyborg raised his head slowly above the dash board, peering out the window.

"Oh yeah! I'm with you. Um… That scream was a fake," Cyborg embarrassedly told her. Raven gave him a small grin.

"Right… Fake? I don't think so. I've heard your scream before," Raven said. She guided the car back towards town, settling it down in the parking lot of a pizza place. All this excitement had kind of made her hungry. They climbed out of the car together. Cyborg holding the door to the pizza place open as they entered.

"A peaceful ride, huh?" Raven said as they sat down. Cyborg didn't answer.

**Robin's View**

Well, this night had been a hell of a lot more prosperous than the previous one. There were no fangirls chasing him, and he actually thought of removing his locator so that Cyborg couldn't track him. At least now his friend wouldn't know that he was following Raven around.

So far, he had seen some interesting things involving Raven and Cyborg. First, he had been on just the right roof to get a view of the mountains, where they had clearly been going. In fact, he stopped just long enough to see the T-Car go shooting into his view as it flew off the side of the road. For a second, he feared the worst, but he quickly calmed as he saw the T-Car float right above him. Raven had used her powers to save them of course. Now they were sitting inside of a pizza place, right in the window. Robin stood on the nearest building.

"Looks like she might actually be enjoying herself," Robin mumbled. Raven had smiled once since they had gotten inside the restaurant, she had yet to look frustrated or bored. Maybe, just maybe, his idea to have everyone attempt to cheer her up wasn't such a bad plan at all. After all, she seemed way happier than usual. She even looked better.

'So now you pay attention to how she looks? You never used to do that' A voice inside of his head said. It was right. He never had bothered to really look at Raven like that. Usually, she was just… Raven. Thin, pale, hostile looking Raven. He had never really bothered to "check her out". Really, she looked rather good. Once you got past all the scowling and glares, she was quite pretty. 'Now she's pretty? You have a thing for Raven' The voice said. He shook his head.

"I do not, it's strictly a friendship thing. There's nothing wrong with thinking your friend is pretty. Smart, dedicated, and very, very pretty," Robin said, not really listening to what he was saying. 'You like her' The voice told him. He shook his head again. "No, that's crazy. I can't like Raven, she's… Raven," Robin argued. 'So?' The voice asked. He went to say something aloud, when two things occurred to him. One, he was talking to himself. And two, the voice had a point. There was nothing wrong with liking Raven, nothing at all.

"But I don't like her!" He suddenly said loudly. No, he couldn't like Raven. He liked Starfire, that was all. Starfire was pretty, innocent, adorable, and… and… He couldn't think of what else. Raven might be smart and pretty, but she was also cruel, cold, and very distant. She was extremely serious and dark. 'A lot like you' The voice spoke up again. "Shut up!" Robin yelled at himself. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't… but he knew it was. It might only be a recent thing, but it was for real. "I like Raven," The Boy Wonder muttered miserably.

**Raven's View**

They had been silent for a few minutes, the only noises between them being the scrape of Raven's silverware, or the abnormally loud chewing that came from Cyborg's mouth. She let a very long, deep sigh to herself. 'Boredom and depression sucks' She thought to herself. Raven had gotten one of those random feelings of depression, and it was probably due to being so bored. Sometimes, she hated her emotions more than anything.

"Raven, I'm gonna go to the games in the back, you mind?" Cyborg asked her. She glared at him for a moment, then shook her head. It's not like he was making her feel better anyways.

"Look out!" A voice outside the restaurant screamed. Raven whipped her head over, and saw a bus up the street barreling downhill, right at a group of people. She shot out of her seat, rushing out the door and raising her hands. She wasn't going to be able to stop the bus quickly, it was too large.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven screamed for the second time that night. She could already tell that she wouldn't stop it in time. Suddenly, a blur went by, and the people were gone with it, two small children being swept the ways in the arm of a teen. The bus kept going though, but Raven managed to stop it before it smashed into anything. The people cheered her and the other teen on, and she gaped at the person who they were cheering on with her.

"Robin?" Raven said curiously. The Boy Wonder visibly tensed up.

"Uh- hey, Raven," Robin said, laughing. He sounded very nervous. Robin turned around and faced her, and she saw that he seemed to be blushing. But why?

"What were you doing around here?" Raven asked suspiciously. Robin scratched the back of his head, shrugging.

"Out patrolling. Never know when something like this is going to happen," He said.

"You sure you weren't… following me?" Raven popped the question. Robin was clearly shocked by her forwardness.

"Following you? Why would I be doing that?" He asked defensively.

"How should I know? You're the one following me," Raven replied. She could almost sense Robin becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

"I am not following you. I just happened to be patrolling around here," He said quickly.

"Was it just like that with the mall yesterday? Don't think I didn't hear those girls screaming your name," Raven said, suddenly remembering the previous night very vividly. Robin was speechless.

"I- I have to get back to patrolling," Robin stammered. His face became stony as he took out a grappling hook, and he fired it over a building, then went up and away. The pizza place door jingled, and Cyborg stepped up next to her.

"What was Robin doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"He was following me. I don't know why though," Raven answered. Cyborg laughed, but then coughed to cover it up. Raven looked over at him. He obviously knew something that she didn't.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, and this is just a thought, I think he likes you," Cyborg said seriously. Raven stared at him, wide eyed and open mouthed.

Robin… like… her?

_

* * *

__Alright, mildly dull, don't scold me for it. What can I say? There really isn't much of a plot behind this story in the first half. I hope this was better than nothing though. Took me a long time to write for some reason. Another update in a week, with a hopefully better chapter. Please review, because I, um, deserve it? Okay, maybe not. Review if you wish to._

_Next Chapter: With Robin on her mind, Raven goes out to a movie with Beast Boy, butt he changeling makes a big mistake. What has Beast Boy done?_

_"It's a trap!"_

_SinFire_


	5. Movie Viewing

_Sorry that this is a couple of days later than my usual one week update. First off, someone reported something about my first songfic "I'm Not Okay, I promise" and it got deleted. Also, I had a one week ban from updating. It got lifted yesterday, but this is the first time that I've had free time in days. Well, excluding when I slept. Anyways, we're at the halfway point of the story for this chapter. You know what this means. All you RobRae fans get some interaction between the two of them at last, next chapter and forever more. So, just one more mediocre chapter, and then hopefully some better ones. Oh, before I forget, thanks for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate it. Okay, on with it. Sit tight._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 5: Movie Viewing

**Robin's View**

All this lack of sleep was definitely not good for the body, but what could a guy do when he had so much on mind to think of? Robin had experienced another night of little to no sleep. As tired as he was though, Robin just didn't want to get some rest. He had far too much to think of, whether he liked it or not. The previous night was a disaster, and he had to think of a way to correct his mistake.

"I knew that I shouldn't have followed her! Not only did I get caught yesterday, but she even knew that I was there at the mall with her and Starfire! I messed up big time," Robin told himself for the millionth time. He had repeated most of what he had to say a good few times. It was all that was on his mind.

'It wasn't that big of a screw up' The voice in his head said. The voice that he had heard in his head the previous night kept coming back, so Robin just learned to accept it. As much as it made him feel crazy, it was kind of nice. Almost like having someone to talk to, but not.

"It was a huge screw up. I got caught," Robin argued. 'You were doing your job. What? Were you supposed to let those people die just so Raven didn't catch you? You did what was right' The voice shot back. He hated to admit it, but Robin knew that the voice was right. If he didn't try and save those people, it would have been a huge mistake. It was stupid to think that he had another choice. Still, Robin wished that he hadn't been noticed.

He had a brief conversation with Cyborg after him and Raven returned to the tower. Robin made sure that Raven was in her room and long gone before he came out. Cyborg didn't have much to tell, but he was a little mad at Robin. Apparently, things had been going well before Robin had shown up. Raven seemed strangely unsettled by his appearance. Robin didn't need to hear more. He had ruined her good night.

"She's no happier than she was a few days ago! And whose fault is it? Mine." Robin punched his bed, trying to release some of his anger. He thought that Starfire wouldn't have much of a chance, but Robin really thought that Cyborg's idea sounded like a for sure thing. A peaceful ride? Sounded decent. Of course, the ride turned to be quite the opposite of peaceful, and then Robin came around, ruining everything.

"Maybe I should just tell Beast Boy to not do anything. If anyone could do something bad for Raven, it's him," Robin muttered. He went into his personal bathroom and splashed some cool water on his face to perk himself up, then strolled out of his room and around the corner to Beast Boy's room. He knocked on the door loudly. A groggy looking Beast Boy answered it quickly.

"Oh, it's you…" Beast Boy slurred. He yawned loudly, stretching his limbs as Robin tapped his foot impatiently. "What's up?" The changeling asked.

"Listen, things haven't been going so well with Raven, so I came hear to say that you shouldn't bother trying your movie idea," Robin said. Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Why?" He spat out.

"Things haven't gone too well on the first two attempts, so I was thinking that we should just stop before things get any worse. I mean, no offense Beast Boy, but you frustrate Raven more than any of us," Robin stated.

"Of course I do! I'm the comic relief guy, not everyone is gonna like me. But c'mon, you and me both know that Raven would feel a lot better if we showed some more interest in her," Beast Boy replied.

"You sound like you've given a lot of thought to this," Robin said suspiciously. It wasn't like Beast Boy to sound so smart. It just wasn't in him.

"I've gotta think sometime!" Beast Boy proclaimed. Robin nodded with a smile.

"Alright, fine, we'll continue. Just… promise me that you won't mess up," Robin said hopefully.

"Yes, sir!" Beast Boy yelled, snapping into an upright position and giving Robin a salute. The Boy Wonder turned around and walked away without another word.

"So much for letting myself stop this…" Robin said under his breath. 'Maybe Beast Boy would be the lucky one that cured Raven of her depression' The voice said. "Or maybe he'll be the one to push her over the edge…" Robin mumbled as he returned to his room slowly.

**Beast Boy's View**

"Phew. That was close," The changeling said quietly. He wiped a gloved hand over his forehead, as if there was sweat, though there wasn't. He walked over to his bed, sliding under the covers and letting out a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He had almost lost his chance to try and help Raven, but luckily Robin allowed him to have a shot. Beast Boy wanted to help her. He liked her.

"So… I take her to a movie, treat her all nice, makes a few jokes- Wait, no jokes! Hmm, that won't be easy, but I'll do it. If I don't do any dumb jokes, she might actually begin to like me, then I can have a shot! Beast Boy, you are a genius!" He complimented himself. It was a rare thing when he actually thought of something that sounded this smart. If it went as good as it sounded, maybe Raven would like him as much as he liked her.

Lately, Raven had been on his mind. She had always been on his mind, in a way. She was a very interesting girl. She was cute, in a dark sort of way. And despite all of her rude comments to him, he couldn't help but like her personality. He knew that she was a lot nicer than she let on. He had seen it before himself. She cared about him, and he knew that, whether she admitted it or not. When he first came close to telling her, he kind of got interrupted by someone. Terra.

The blonde girl had come into his life unexpectedly, and he immediately felt strongly about her. She was pretty, nice, smart, tough, and she could not only tolerate his jokes, she actually liked them. And the longer he spent time with Terra, the less he liked Raven. Soon the goth girl was just a small crush when compared to how he felt about Terra. Of course, Terra was now gone, and Raven was his main focus on any girl.

"And tonight I have a shot," Beast Boy said quietly. He had wondered if this night would ever really come, and here it was. Tonight could be the beginning of something special for him. He could only hope that he didn't blow it. Beast Boy went to his bed and laid down to sleep.

**Raven's View**

Though she had no idea, Raven was pacing her room the entire time that Robin was, for she had a lot on her mind as well. Her night was restless, and full of many angry and sad thoughts. There was even the occasional happy one, and those were the ones that generally broke something or tossed an item across the room. However, the past few hours had been relatively emotionless when compared to the night before.

Robin was following her, she was sure of it. He was definitely at the mall. When she brought that up, he just avoided it. And he had appeared yesterday, right where she had been. Maybe if he hadn't been at the mall, his showing up on a patrol might have seemed a lot more likely, but he had been at the mall as well. If this didn't qualify as following a person, someone really needed to refresh her on what did.

The most recent events of her life had been so odd. To start with, there was no crime, only minor disturbances. Then there was Beast Boy ruining her favorite book. Then suddenly, out of the blue, Starfire wants to spend some time with her. Though it started out well, the mall trip turned into a disaster. Then the next day she goes out for a car ride that turns into a death ride, and she discovers that Robin truly is following her. And, to top it all off, Cyborg thinks that Robin likes her.

"Robin likes me? Why would Robin like me? Why would anyone like me?" Raven said. She had been putting herself down for what seemed like hours. Pessimism was a natural part of Raven's lifestyle. She couldn't help but feel like nothing could go right in her life. This was just one of those times.

Raven stopped pacing and stood in front of her mind mirror that was on her dresser. It was next to a black handled butterfly knife, which her eyes lingered on for a short moment before she focused on her mirror. She should really check out what was going on with her feelings. Robin definitely had stirred up something inside of her head. The thought that he may like her had not only shocked her, but made her feel-

"Raven, you in there?" The high voice of Beast Boy asked, accompanied with a knock. She groaned loudly, secretly hoping that the changeling would hear it and understand how much he annoyed her at times. Raven cleared her throat, then walked over and answered the door.

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently in her usual dry tone. Beast Boy wasn't affected by it.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, and I was just wondering if you'd like to, uh, go out with me?" Beast Boy asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor. Raven wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?" Raven shot back.

"I was just thinking we could, you know, go catch a horror movie…" Beast Boy mumbled quietly.

'Horror' She thought to herself. A good horror fix sounded great, but with Beast Boy…

"My treat," The changeling added, arching his eye brow and smiling.

"So, free horror movie? This isn't like you. What's the catch?" Raven asked. With a guy like Beast Boy, there had to be some sort of catch. He wasn't going to just pay for something unless he had a very good reason to.

"You've got to be alone with me for a couple hours," Beast Boy answered, sounding like he was half joking. Raven shrugged.

"Alright, I guess…" She said. Raven turned around and gave a guilty glance at her mirror, but then exited her room without another thought to it. She had to try and get her mind off of Robin somehow.

000

"A drive in movie? I didn't even know that this thing was open," Raven said.

"It's only open on certain days, but I can't believe you never knew! Aw, me and Terra used to come here all the time, it's great!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically. Raven looked forward at the dirty, old looking theater. It was packed with cars, which she and Beast Boy happened to not be traveling in.

"They're showing 'The Ring Two', I bet you'll like it," Beast Boy said. He was right about that one. The first one was a great movie, in her own opinion, so she was sure that the sequel would compare in some ways.

"Were we just going to stand at the drive through?" Raven asked. They were walking down the hill behind the drive in, which wasn't very big. Best Boy didn't answer her question. He instead just sat down on the grass of the hill.

"I was thinking we could just sit back here. Their speakers are huge, we'll be able to hear it just fine. Plus, there won't be any of our fans to bother us," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"You actually seem a lot more thoughtful than usual, are you sure that you're, well, you?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"What, you think I'm an evil being from an another dimension?" Beast Boy asked her.

"No, I think you're a good being from an alternate dimension," Raven casually said.

"Hey, are you calling me evil?" Beast Boy said defensively. Raven shrugged.

"I just might be…" She muttered as the movie started, not noticing that Beast Boy was scooting closer to her by the minute.

**Robin's View**

The bush that he was crouched behind was starting to piss him off, and he had only been there for a few minutes. He had left the tower shortly after Raven and Beast Boy, just like on the other nights. This time he actually told Cyborg, but he decided to actually patrol a little first. Robin knew how Cyborg functioned. He would be interested in what Robin was up to for a little bit, but then he would stop watching Cyborg's locator once he saw that he had gone no where near Raven. It was easy enough.

He hadn't given much thought to it until now, but Robin was suddenly wondering how much he really liked Raven. He was hiding behind a bush watching her at a drive through for crying out loud! Robin doubted that he would ever do that for any girl that he just liked a little. It was a lot worse than he ever thought it could be. 'Don't you mean a lot better?' The voice said. He shook his head.

"Liking Raven is not a good thing. I already like Starfire a little, I don't need to like Raven a lot," Robin argued. These inside his own head arguments were starting to try his patience. It was welcome for a whole twelve hours, but now it was just plain annoying like nothing he was used to. Beast Boy was way annoying, but at least he wasn't with Robin all day and night.

'It should be a good thing. She needs someone, and so do you at times. Why not tell her?' The voice suggested. Robin almost let out a very loud yell, but he controlled himself, just barely.

"Tell her? Are you insane? It would probably depress her more than anything ever!" Robin whispered, struggling to keep himself quiet for some reason.

'Or it could make her happier than ever before. Tell her' The voice said. Robin let out a deep sigh. He just wanted to make up his mind. Love Raven, like Raven, hate Raven… why couldn't he just chose? The more he did think about it though, the more he wanted to tell her. What if it turned into something amazing? Robin let his brief fantasy die as he saw Beast Boy inch his way closer to Raven.

"What is he up to?" Robin asked himself. The voice, for once, didn't say a word. He saw the changeling's hand move closer to Raven's. Robin slapped a hand up to his mouth. Beast Boy was trying to make a move on her! Without thinking, Robin grabbed a stone and whipped it at Beast Boy's head.

"Ouch!" The changeling yelled, jumping into the air. Beast Boy whirled around and looked up at Robin, who ducked behind his bush, not daring to take a peek at what was going on.

"What?" He heard Raven's voice in the distance. Beast Boy muttered something, and Robin chanced a look. They were both sitting down, but not looking at the movie. They were looking at each other.

"Well, that stopped that," Robin muttered with a smile, his eyes flickering up to the movie for a second. When he looked back down he was shocked to find Beast Boy and Raven… kissing? Robin gaped, speechless for a moment, then prepared to yell when…

Smack! Raven hit Beast Boy across the face with her hand, shoving him back as she wiped her mouth off in obvious disgust. She yelled something, and Robin distinctly heard his name, though nothing more. Inching his way closer, Robin went into the next bush.

"I thought you liked me!" Beast Boy said in his defense. Raven glared at him, fire in her eyes.

"What gave you that idea?" She growled.

"I asked you to go out, remember?" Beast Boy replied.

"As friends. It was a horror movie for free, why wouldn't I accept it?" Raven asked. Now Beast Boy was speechless. He stuttered for a moment, before shutting up as Raven gave him another glare. "Why'd you take me out, anyways?" She asked.

"Don't say anything involving me. Don't say anything involving-" Robin chanted hopefully.

"Robin thought you could use some help getting over your depression!" Beast Boy yelled as Raven's anger grew.

"Me…" Robin muttered the end to his chant. This was not good.

"Robin? He put you up to this? He put you all up to this? He was trying to… help me?" Raven said quietly. She didn't sound angry at all. She almost sounded hopeful that it was his idea.

"Yeah, he did. Not sure why though, it's clearly a lost cause-"

"I'm going," Raven said. Robin ducked his head down, throwing his cape over him. He peered into the night sky and saw Raven fly right above him and back towards the tower. Looking down the hill, Robin saw Beast Boy pounding the fist, yelling insults at himself. The Boy Wonder stood up, then sprinted up the hill. He'd better get patrolling before Raven saw that he was near her and Beast Boy.

'She likes you' The voice told him as Robin reached the city. "She does not," He said. The voice didn't say a thing. Shooting a hook up and getting onto the roof, Robin settled for a moment. Raven didn't like him, did she? "No, she doesn't," Robin reassured himself. He began to hop from one rood to another, one question on his mind.

Why did she sound so hopeful that he was trying to help her?_

* * *

_

_I think this was shorter, won't know until I upload it. As you can see, Raven and Robin's emotions are becoming a little more set in stone inside of their heads now. Next chapter will be more interesting than this, I promise. I hope that this wasn't too horrible and/or boring for all of you. Thanks for all the reviews so far, do try and do it again. You guys rock. New chapter in less than a week for all of you!_

_Next chapter: After both of them individually decide on their feelings for one another, Robin tries his shot at cheering Raven up. Will Robin do what the others couldn't?_

_"You were the chosen one!"_

_-SinFire_


	6. One Last Chance

_I'm in a pretty good mood, and I've definitely gotten into a sudden writing mood. Good thing too, I almost didn't want to do this. But here it is, chapter six. In my opinion, the better stuff starts to happen here. RobRae stuff, ya know? I'm not saying that they're gonna hook up in this chapter, but there will finally be some stuff going on between them. They've had nothing happen through pretty much the entire thing, but here we go. In another note, an awesome author and friend of mine, Jncera, has returned to writing fan fiction, and will soon be updating the third story in her RobRae trilogy. Check it out, it's great work. Anyways, read on, and do review._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 6: One Last Chance 

**Raven's View**

There was really no way to explain the emotions going through her head during the night. Raven had flown all over the city, doing nothing but think of Robin and everyone else. The city was peaceful, and there was no need to stop and help people with no crime. At one point, after she got tired, Raven settled down on the tall hills near the outskirts of the city. It was peaceful and relaxing there, so no one would bother her. Still, that didn't mean she had gotten anywhere with her thinking.

Did Robin like her? Was Cyborg possibly right about that? It had sounded preposterous at first, true, but now it didn't seem nearly as unlikely as it had just a day earlier. Why else would he help her? Why else would he care so much? He was leader, and it was his duty to watch over them, but he had never done so much as to request the rest of the team to try and help another member.

"I don't need his help!" Raven cried out to no one atop the hills. It made her very angry that Robin thought he could just get the others to help her, like that would cheer her up. But at the same time, it really made her feel good. It made her feel like somebody cared. No one ever bothered to really do anything for her, but Robin was trying, whether she liked it or not. Of course, he was failing as well.

"This whole idea of his has caused nothing but trouble. I've been wrongfully washed by a hair stylist, I've been in a race with Cyborg, and Beast Boy kissed me. If anything, this has made me more depressed," She muttered. True, Robin wanted to help, but he had no idea how to do it correctly.

The sun had risen hours earlier, and Raven figured that it might be time to go home. She had disabled her locator signal so that someone like Beast Boy wouldn't come searching for her. 'I can't believe that he had the nerve to kiss me' Raven thought disgustedly. It's not that he looked bad, it was just that… He was Beast Boy. 'I think I should just avoid him for a bit…'

"Raven?" A voice said from her communicator. She glanced down at it. Oddly enough, it was the first time that anyone had contacted her all night. Maybe Beast Boy clued them in not to bother her. She brought the communicator to her mouth.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to keep her frustrated tone to a bare minimum.

"Breakfast is all made up if you wanna come home. Don't worry, Beast Boy's all finished and in his room," Cyborg replied. Clearly the changeling had mentioned about his failed attempt to make a move on her.

"Good then. I'll be home soon," She said quietly. Cyborg didn't say anything back, so she put the communicator away, then stood up. She had been out all night, perhaps some sleep was in order. Floating a few inches off the ground, Raven pulled her hood up before flying away.

'I just wish I knew if he liked me for sure…' Raven thought. It was bugging her, real bad. Why anyone would ever like her was in question, but why would Robin of all people? He had shown plenty of interest in Starfire, but never in Raven. True, he was much more like her than anyone else on the team, but Robin never seemed to notice it as much as she did. Truth be told, Raven always hoped that they would be closer, but Robin never bothered. 'Probably because you're so cold to him' She thought sadly.

"Raven!" A distant yell came from somewhere below her. She stopped dead in midair, looking wildly around for a moment. "Down here!" The voice called again. Raven looked straight down. Robin was on a building below her, waving his hands in the air. She bit her lip, feeling kind of embarrassed as she floated down slowly and landed next to him.

"What are you doing out here? Following me again?" She asked coldly. Robin seemed unfazed by it.

"I'm patrolling. Just because I'm outside doesn't mean that I'm stalking you," The Boy Wonder shot back coolly. Raven's mouth was agape fore a moment, but then she smiled from within the darkness of her hood. Another good thing about Robin: He had some smart comebacks.

"I'm going to the tower…" Raven muttered, looking at the gigantic T in the distance. "Need a lift?" She spurted out. 'Why?' She asked herself silently. She hadn't meant to actually say that out loud.

"You don't have to. It won't take me much longer to get there," Robin replied. He just had to be a real gentleman to her, didn't he?

"I can get you there in a lot less time," Raven argued. Why did she keep insisting on this? She scolded herself inside of her mind as Robin slowly nodded his head at her.

"Alright, if you really don't mind…" He said cautiously, as if he expected her to withdraw her offer. Robin turned around and lifted his arms, and it took Raven a moment to realize that he was waiting for her to grab on around him. Almost nervously, she placed her arms around his waist, swallowing hard. Robin's arms settled down over hers, and she took off.

"Am I… holding you alright?" Raven asked. She tried to sound as casual as she possibly could, but she was feeling very awkward. For some reason the knowledge that he might actually like her was unsettling her far more than she expected it to.

"Yeah, that's great," Robin replied casually. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to her, and Raven could sense that he was in deep thought about something. Maybe about her? As much as she hated to admit it, she kind of hoped so.

They neared the tower, and Raven let out a half relieved, half disappointed sigh before settling Robin down on the roof. They headed to the door silently, opening it and walking down into the tower together. Raven's stomach shifted uncomfortably as they brushed against each other in the halls, so she stopped at her room.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Robin asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I… I lost my appetite," She answered truthfully. Something had just dawned on her, and it really made her lose the urge to eat. Robin shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. And Raven?" Robin said. She nodded. "You wanna spend some time with me tonight?" He asked. Her stomach flip flopped uncontrollably.

"Normally I'd say no, but I need to get away from Beast Boy, so… sure," She answered, attempting to sound like it was no big deal. It seemed to work.

"I'll come get you when I'm ready to go somewhere," Robin said with a smile. Raven watched him walk down the hall. He took once last glance at her, in which she attempted not to blush. As he disappeared around the corner, she stepped into he room. Leaning back against the door, Raven let out a deep breath.

"Even if he doesn't like me… I definitely like him," She mumbled. How on Earth how she gotten into a situation like this?

**Robin's View**

Hours had passed like minutes, and soon darkness fell over the city as the sun went slowly down. Sitting in his room, nervous as hell, Robin stood up from his bed and approached his door with caution. It wasn't like they were going on a date, but Robin sure felt as if something big was going on between him and Raven. Even though she knew that he had set up the others to help her, Raven still wanted to spend some time with him. Was this a good sign? Robin sure hoped so.

"Just take her out and spend some time with her. Keep it simple, keep it peaceful, and definitely don't get carried away and try to kiss her…" Robin trailed off. With an unsettled stomach, Robin opened his door, then turned out into the halls. He knocked on Raven's door as he reached it, and his stomach flip flopped when she answered it. She looked wide awake and a little bit nervous as well.

"Let's go," Raven said dryly. Robin nodded, stepping aside and letting Raven lead the way ahead of him out into the halls. "Where are we going, anyways?" She added.

"I was just thinking that we could take a nice walk," Robin said simply. Raven didn't really look to thrilled about the idea. "I have a good idea for the walk that I think you'll enjoy," He added as an afterthought. He smiled at Raven cautiously, and she gave a very small, but noticeable, grin back.

They strode out into the main room together, attracting the attention of a dish washing Starfire and a hungry looking Cyborg. Neither one of them really said a thing. Starfire smiled and kept cleaning, and Cyborg went over to the food covers. They walked towards the elevator, a fearful looking Beast Boy staring at them from the couch. Raven didn't look over, but Robin gave him a glare, which sent the changeling back to his video game. They left the room quietly.

"I hear Beast Boy and you didn't have a very good time last night," Robin said casually. He was hoping to hear what she had to say about it. But Raven seemed fairly hesitant at first, drawing her hood up and clearing her throat.

"No, it didn't go well at all," Raven responded after some time. She sounded a little bit irritated, as if it was a thing that she definitely didn't want to think about. Robin glanced back at her as they left the tower.

"Yeah, Cyborg told me all about what he did. Really wasn't right. I'm sorry," He said sympathetically. True, it wasn't completely his fault that Beast Boy had kissed her, but he had set up the whole situation. He felt bad.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry," Raven replied. Robin couldn't help but notice that she didn't bring up the fact that she now knew about him setting up everything. Maybe she wanted to forget it all.

"If you say so," Robin mumbled. On the edge of their land, Robin lifted his arms, and he felt Raven's hand slide gently over him. His heart uncontrollably sped up when she pulled him against her. Robin mentally calmed himself, allowing his heart to slow as they went off and towards the city.

"Where do you want me to set us down?" Raven yelled over the wind that rushed against the two of them. Robin thought for a moment, then pointed to the east.

"Take us towards the woods on the side over there!" Robin yelled back. He had an idea that he really thought Raven would enjoy, though maybe she wouldn't. At times, she really surprised him with what she liked and disliked. Suddenly, Raven swerved, and her hands slipped slightly on him, exploring his chest. He couldn't help but smile at the feeling of her touching him, but he let it fade quickly, before they reached the ground..

"There…" Raven muttered in his ear when she set him down lightly. Her hands moved away, a feeling of warmth lingering on him from her. He looked up into her eyes, and they both stood there, kind of awkward. "So…" Raven said quietly.

"So…" Robin mimicked. He glanced around at where they were. There was a sidewalk leading up the road, two schools being across from each other. There were a few streets around as well, houses occupying them. Robin smiled as he looked ahead. "Follow me," He said to Raven, then began to walk. She obeyed.

"Are we just going to walk, or are we going somewhere?" Raven asked. Robin could hear the curiosity that was in her voice. Something told him that she was actually enjoying herself, even if they were being pretty quiet around one another. Robin didn't mind though. Being around Raven was well worth the silence.

"We're going…" Robin trailed off, looking ahead a little bit as they passed the school. There were woods on their right, which was behind a… "There." Robin pointed in front of the woods to…

"Are you serious?" Raven asked. She was genuinely shocked and… was it perhaps intrigued? Robin looked over at her and saw that she was wide eyes and quite surprised. He couldn't help but smile widely. It looked as if she liked where they were.

"A cemetery. That is, if you're up for it," Robin said jokingly. Raven gave a small grin. She took a few steps ahead, getting to the gate that was blocking the entrance. It was wide open, alls they had to do was walk in.

"I'm up for it," Raven said dryly. She led the way, walking onto the wet grass and leading into a row of tombstones. Robin followed, not feeling the least bit scared or nervous. Raven had lightened up, and as a result, so had he. Maybe she liked him too.

"Don't get your hopes up…" He said to himself. Robin stared at each passing grave, checking for any names that seemed odd or familiar. Raven kept walking, not really going in a straight path. She definitely seemed to be heading directly for the woods. That would be a nice walk at night.

"I've always wanted to do this," Raven called back behind herself. Robin snapped out of his trance and looked up.

"You have?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. I've always found something creepy and interesting about graveyards. The dead are buried here, lying under our feet. It's so… odd. I like it," Raven said. Robin had never heard her really talk like this. It almost seemed like she was making a real conversation with him. That was rare. He seized the moment.

"So… are you feeling any better?" He asked, hoping for the best. Raven stopped in her tracks, turning around on one heel. He couldn't see her face, but he sensed anger.

"I know what you've been trying to do," She said. Robin suddenly remembered last night. Of course she knew. He was really hoping that she wouldn't bring it up though. There was no point in playing dumb now.

"I'm trying to help you," Robin replied calmly. It was the truth. There was no sinister motive behind what he was doing. He was just trying to help a friend. Well, trying to help someone that he wanted as more than a friend.

"I don't need your help. I can deal with my depression on my own, just like I always have," Raven spat back. She was getting hostile over this, and quick. Robin took a step forward, and she backed away.

"How do you know you don't need help? If you didn't need help, wouldn't you be fine right now? Wouldn't you be happy?" Robin asked in rapid fire. Raven didn't answer. She just turned around and began to walk towards the woods.

"I can't be happy, it would disrupt my powers," Raven answered. "The only thing I can be is just… okay," She added.

"No, you can have more. I know you want it. As much as everyone else thinks that you're just a selfish, emotionless person, I know differently. Deep down you're just like the rest of us, whether you admit it or not," Robin stated. It was true. Raven's silence told him that much.

"So what? Of course I want to be happy, but it isn't that easy. With a past like mine, happiness is a rare thing. And as much as I appreciate your help, I don't need you. I don't need anyone. Just leave me alo-"

"Robin, Raven!" Cyborg's voice said over Robin's communicator. The Boy Wonder gave one more glance at the now glaring Raven before answering it.

"Yeah?" He responded impatiently. Cyborg chose some bad times.

"Cinderblock and Overload have escaped from prison… together. They were last seen headed in your direction," Cyborg said urgently. Robin looked down the woods where they were. A straight dirt path went in both directions, but he saw nothing.

"We'll keep an eye out," Robin muttered, then shut his communicator off. He turned back to Raven, and was momentarily stunned by her dark beauty. But he gained his composure back quickly. "Now, back to what we were-" He whirled around at a loud thumping, and saw that Cinderblock was rushing his way.

"Just to make matters worse…" Raven muttered darkly. Robin looked over at her quickly, then focused back at his enemy, which had been joined by Overload alongside him. Overload pulled ahead, and Robin jumped into the air, kicking Overload back. Raven raised her hand and used her powers to send him toppling into the woods, where he landed in a gigantic puddle, fizzling out.

"Mine," Robin said quietly as Raven rushed forward to attack Cinderblock. He jumped up, flipping back as he kicked Cinderblock in the face. The stone creature stumbled backwards and into a tree, which fell down on top of him. The rock monster didn't move. Raven stared at Robin angrily.

"Unnecessary interference," She said fiercely, biting her lip.

"The feeling's mutual," Robin replied with a cocky grin. As much as he liked Raven, the Boy Wonder was felling particularly cruel at that one moment. It faded a few second later.

"Enough fighting, let's just take these two back to jail and go back to the tower," Raven said quietly. Robin's heart said no but his brain said yes.

"Alright," He said softly. Raven raised a hand, chanting her magic words and drawing a black energy cord around Cinderblock. Robin grabbed Overload, now just a small computer chip, from the edge of the puddle, then tossed him over. Raven put him in the energy bind, then her and Robin both walked back towards the cemetery.

'Well, this went smoothly' The voice said. Robin sighed as he walked out of the woods, weaving through tombstones once again. Even if he hated that stupid voice at the moment, it was definitely right with its sarcastic saying. Things had gone wrong, and fast. 'But I'm not done, not by a long shot' Robin decided to himself. He still had high hopes, and he would try out his last plan later that night. For now, it was time to think.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure that this was shorter than usual. So was this A) worse, or B) better? I'm curious. Did you like the whole RobRae interaction, or was this more enjoyable when I didn't have those two together talking? I hope none of you were actually expecting them to hook up or something. I usually take time with a lot of stuff to happen, just to tell you. Hey, they may never truly get together, cause you never know the crazy twists that I will do. Well, time to go talk to a cool girl. Away._

_Next Chapter: After returning to the tower in mostly silence, Robin decides to tell Raven about his feelings. How will the goth Titan react?_

_"I know I should be home…"_

_-SinFire_


	7. Confess

_Spring break may be fun, but damn can it get uneventful. Summer is going to be like this every day too. Anyways, I'm glad that everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter. I know some of you think that things between Raven and Robin are going slow, but oh well. The idea is to write a fic and show them get together, not write a fic, have them get together right away, and be happy for the entire thing. That'd be uninteresting in my own opinion. Anyways, I'm going to call this a fairly eventful chapter, in which some things will be brought out in the open between Raven and Robin. Hope you'll enjoy, and as usual, review… if you wish to that is. Yeah, that's it._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 7: Confess

**Robin's View**

Their walk back towards the city was horribly awkward. Raven didn't speak a word to Robin, nor did she even cast a simple glance in his general direction. She just stared straight ahead, her expressions almost impossible to read, as usual. It was killing him on the inside, her not even talking to him. But this was Raven's way of dealing with her problems. She liked to do it all on her own, even if it would be far easier to work it out with someone else.

It was actually pretty depressing. Robin hated failing at anything, and he had failed once again. Who knew that making someone feel happy could be so difficult? Fighting the scum of the world was one thing, but getting someone like Raven to accept his help was another. He had fought some of the toughest villains on the planet, yet he couldn't accomplish this? 'Congrats, you're worthless' He told himself.

"Why don't you go back to the tower? I can drop these two off on my own." Raven's first words since their little argument held no emotion, just like her face. She was doing a good job on hiding herself from him. But he knew she was feeling something, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Robin answered. His was determined to spend some more time with her. He wasn't just going to let the night end like this, not if he could help it, which he knew he could.

"Why? You aren't even talking to me. What's the point?" Raven argued. She had finally looked at him, which relaxed Robin slightly, even though her eyes were shining angrily.

"Calm down. I'm here with you because I've promised myself to try and help you, whether you like it or not. I'm your friend, and friends don't let each other down." Robin stopped walking and crossed his arms. Raven looked at him blankly. She wasn't going to argue with him, he could tell.

"Fine. Could you at least keep up with me? I don't want this to take all night," Raven said in defeat. He smiled slightly, walking up next to her and holding an arm out in front of him.

"As you wish. Lead the way," Robin said, now feeling much better. Raven brushed past him, Overload and Cinderblock floating above her. She quickened his pace, making Robin mimic her. He didn't want to fall behind. Observing her quietly, Robin smiled wider. Even in silence, being around Raven was quite… "Intoxicating," He mumbled.

He was beginning to sense something about Raven. As much as she claimed that she didn't need help, as much as she said that could help herself… she wanted that help, she needed that help. She was angry that he had been following her and trying to help, but she also appreciated it. She had said it herself just before they were attacked. Maybe Robin wasn't failing completely. There was still a chance.

"You want my help, don't you?" Robin asked. He was taking a risk by even bringing this up at the moment. But risks had to be taken if he was going to make Raven feel happy. She stopped walking, setting Cinderblock and Overload down, but she kept the energy bind up.

"What makes you think that?" She shot back. Though her voice sounded slightly hostile, her face didn't read that. She looked almost nervous. Perhaps Robin was on to something here…

"It's just a hunch. You should know, it's something that all crime fighters develop," Robin said. Raven looked him in the eyes, obviously amused.

"So let me get this straight. You, on a hunch, seem to think that I actually want your help, even after I told you that I didn't need it, is that right?" Raven asked. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. Robin grinned.

"That's right. And you know, Raven… just because you don't need my help doesn't mean that you don't want it," He replied. Raven's mouth dropped open, and she shut it immediately. Something told him that he was right.

"And if I do want it? I'm not as different as everyone else thinks. Just because I act like I want to be alone doesn't mean that I truly want it. I'm surprised that you actually figured it out… no one else has," Raven trailed off sadly. She slipped her hood up and over her head, shielding her pale and pretty face from him.

"It's not that hard to realize that you're just like anyone else. You're human." Robin said.

"I'm only half human," Raven muttered.

"Half of human is still human. You have wants, you have needs. So do I, Raven. I want to help you, I need to help you." Robin struggled not to blush. Seriously, how close could he get to actually admitting that he liked her? Not much closer than this, that was his personal guess.

"Well… thank you, really," Raven said quietly. She sounded embarrassed by her response, but Robin smiled at it. He expected another rude remark from her, but he got a thanks instead. She seemed to be changing before his very eyes.

"The prison isn't far from here, we should get going. I don't know about you, but I'm cold and hungry," Robin said. Raven nodded her head, raising her hand into the air and once again floating Overload and Cinderblock above them. They began to walk quickly, reaching the prison after a few moments.

"I'll take them in on my own," Raven told him. Robin nodded slowly, then gave a wave up to a guard posted in the tower above the gate. He waved back down, and Robin heard the gate open ahead of him. He leaned against the wall.

"See you soon," Robin muttered when Raven walked past. She nodded, and he almost thought that he saw a small smile through the darkness in her hood. This night might not be a waste after all, even if all the other nights had.

"We're sorry about those two escaping," A young voice next to him said. One of the guards had approached him.

"That's fine. Raven and I were already out, it was no trouble," Robin replied. "Well, it wasn't too much trouble," He added with a smile. The guard nodded his head, then trotted back to his post across the prison yard. Raven walked out soon after.

"I'll fly us the rest of the way," She said as she approached. She floated a few feet into the air and waited for Robin to assume the position. He stood still, shaking his head.

"Let's at least walk the couple miles to the edge of the city. It's a beautiful night," Robin said. Raven floated back down to the ground, sliding her hood down and gazing into the clear night sky. Then she nodded.

"Alright, you've got me convinced," She said, and began to walk towards the tower.

Robin walked next to Raven, wanting badly to hold her hand. He would occasionally brush against her, and both of them would jump. This time with her was getting interesting. The longer they were together, the more he seemed to like her. She had lightened up towards him, and she was acting different compared to her usual behavior when she was around Robin. Maybe she liked him too.

"It hasn't been this quiet in a while. I'm almost expecting something to come out and ruin the peace for us," Robin said. His eyes darted back and forth for a moment as he looked for any sort of crime. There was none, of course. Sometimes his paranoia got the best of him.

"Where is everybody?" Raven asked. Robin looked around. Her question was a good one. The streets were empty, not a person out. There were plenty of cars lined on the road, and he could see people through the windows. Some of them pointed and gawked but not one person came out for an autograph. That was a relief.

"Late night, people are all inside, I guess," Robin answered. He didn't care why the people were inside, he was just glad that they were. He could be alone with Raven and enjoy it, no interruptions. He could just stand back and enjoy her beauty without somebody yelling for something from them. It was a huge nerve calmer.

They strode together in another long silence, but with one huge difference: It wasn't awkward. Robin didn't feel to urge to say anything, and it seemed like Raven felt the exact same way. She seemed content, for the moment. Robin couldn't help but begin to think that he was helping her in some way, and that was a relaxing thought. He might not be able to catch Slade, but at least he could help his friend.

"Alright, now can I give you a lift?" Raven asked. Robin noticed that they had just about reached the edge of the city. They were in front of a metal barrier that blocked off the sea in front of them. Robin looked at the tower ahead and nodded, then lifted his arms. Raven placed her arms around him and slowly took off into the air, gaining speed as she got used to the weight. Robin allowed himself to relax from her touch.

"Set us down on the roof," Robin said unnecessarily. She was probably heading for the roof instead of the main door anyway. Raven settled them both down, letting him go and making Robin wish that he still felt the warmth of her hands on his body. Unlike you would think, she had a very gentle touch. He flattened out the wrinkles in his uniform before holding open the roof door and allowing Raven to go down in front of him.

"I'm going to go and meditate," Raven said simply as she lowered her hood. She stopped in front of her door and opened it, then turned to face Robin. She looked sick.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked. She really looked like she was about to puke or something. Raven took a deep breath and seemed to relax a little.

"I just… I wanted to thank you for tonight. I was mad before, but I'm glad that someone finally shows that they care. So… thank you," Raven muttered quietly. Robin smiled.

"Of course I care, and so do the others. But you always act like you don't want help, and I just happened to be the first person to show how much I care," Robin said. Raven nodded, a smile playing across her face. He hadn't seen her smile this much in a night… ever.

"I know I didn't really show it, but I actually had a good time tonight. Even with the small argument we had. It was nice to go out and not get my hair washed on accident, get into a car race, or go to a movie and have it turn our horrible. I knew someone wouldn't screw up," Raven said. Robin smiled wider, but then frowned. If there was ever a time to tell Raven that he liked her, now was it.

"There's something I need to tell you, and it's important. I don't know how you'll react, but it needs to be said. Try not to be mad," He said. Raven kept on staring at him, a funny look coming over her face. She looked nervous again.

"Go on," Raven said. He took another deep breath.

"Did Cyborg say anything to you about me liking you?" He asked first. Raven nodded slowly. "Well, he was right. I didn't think that I liked you at first, but I know realize that I do…" He mumbled quickly. Robin didn't dare look Raven in the eye.

"And…" She asked. He frowned again. He really didn't expect a reply like that.

"And… well… I guess I was wondering if you liked me back," Robin said cautiously. Raven didn't look happy, she didn't look angry. She just looked nervous. Still blushing, Robin started to walk away. She clearly didn't like him.

"Where are you going?" She asked suddenly. He stopped in his tracks, shrugging.

"You didn't answer, I just assumed that you didn't like me back," He muttered.

"Don't assume anything. To tell the truth about my feelings for you… I just don't know. I'm confused," Raven said.

"If you're confused… it probably means that you like me," He said hopefully. Robin silently cursed himself for saying such a dumb thing though.

"I don't know what it means and neither do you," Raven said harshly. She sounded angry at him, a lot like she had sounded earlier that night. He gulped.

"It's a lot easier to realize that you don't like someone than to realize you do. You wouldn't be confused unless you thought that you did," He said. Why did he have to keep going on with this?

"So what if I do like you? It's not just going to be some happy story. We'd have to work at it. We'd have to get around your obsession over Slade and my cruel attitude. It wouldn't be simple," Raven said.

"I don't care if you act cruel, because I know you aren't truly like that. As for Slade, I can get over that. And Raven, who cares if it's not simple? If it was simple it would become far less interesting," He argued. It didn't seem like his argument was having much of an affect on her.

"We can't be together, it just wouldn't work out," Raven said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She pulled her hood up and turned around. "Just… go away," She added. She walked into her room and slammed the door.

Robin stood there, feeling crushed. She had just told him that she pretty much liked him, but they just couldn't be. Why? Because it "just wouldn't work out", as if that was a real reason. Robin slowly turned around, then trudged into the living room. Starfire sat alone, on the couch.

"Robin!" She yelled happily. Starfire jumped up and grabbed onto his hand, dragging him over to the couch and setting him down. He stared forward. "How was your journey with Raven?" She asked.

"She rejected me, Starfire. She practically told me that she liked me but that we couldn't be together. Why?" He asked mindlessly. He wasn't really thinking straight. Starfire didn't even know that he liked Raven, or he didn't think she did.

"Oh… Yes. Cyborg told Beast Boy and I about how he felt about Raven. It would seem that he was right…" Starfire said airily. She sounded a lot like him. Sad.

"I shouldn't be talking about this to you. I'm sorry," Robin apologized. Starfire sure as hell didn't want to hear about his problems. He went to get up, when Starfire put her arms around him.

"Stay…" She whispered quietly. Robin didn't quite know why she was doing it, but he had a feeling that it was more for her than it was for him. He hugged her back, still thinking of Raven.

**Raven's View**

Now why in the hell had she done that? She had taken her chance to let her true feelings out and turned it into something else. Instead of taking Robin in she pushed him away. It was her best shot at being truly happen and she blew it. Why did she always have to mess up when she had the chance to do things right? Raven sighed and sat down on her bed.

She needed to learn how to be nice to people. Robin was trying to help her out, and what did she do? She snapped at him. She told him to go away. Raven rubbed her temples. She was slowly gaining an enormous headache that was bothering her more by the minute. It was probably there from the huge amount of thoughts that she had swirling through her head.

'You like him, why can't you just give it a shot? What's the point of messing around? This could be good for you' A voice told her. It was true. Though her powers were unstable if she felt emotion, she could handle it. Raven wanted to be happy, and she wanted it bad. If anyone could make her feel good… Robin could.

'Then what the hell am I doing here?' Raven asked. She looked around her room, wishing that it was a little more welcoming. She stood, wondering if telling Robin about how she truly felt was a good idea. If she wasn't able to control her emotions… people could get hurt, Robin for one. She did not want that to happen. But there was one thing she did want… happiness. Robin could do that for her, she just knew it.

"Then get moving," She ordered herself out loud. Raven walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it and stepping into a cold, silent hallway. Her room a was a whole lot warmer than this. Raven walked down the brisk hall, taking in a deep breath as she arrived at Robin's door. She knocked a few times quietly.

"Robin?" She said. He didn't answer. Raven looked up and down the hallway, and shifted the top half of her body through the door. The lights were off. If he was in, he was asleep. Raven shifted back out and walked towards the kitchen. He might be in there.

"Shh…" Robin's voice said softly. Raven stopped in her tracks. Who was he talking to? She inched her way to the corner and peered around it. Starfire and Robin were on the couch, hugging one another. She grimaced. He sure moved on quick…

"Five minutes ago he liked me, and now what? He likes her…" Raven gritted her teeth, struggling to hold in a cry of fury. Her anger slowly subsided, only to be replaced by sadness. Her one chance to be happy for the first time in a while was gone. She held back her emotions as best she could, floating down the hallway. A bulb on the ceiling cracked, but she paid no attention to it. Raven got to her room in a moment.

"Why? Why couldn't he wait a little bit?" She asked herself. 'Maybe it didn't look like I thought it did' She tried to calm herself. But no… Robin and Starfire had never hugged before, why would they now? Raven's lip trembled as her depression grew. She grabbed a knife of her desk and crawled into the corner.

'Don't do this' She told herself. Raven brought the blade down to the top of her arm. She hadn't cut in a long time. She had vowed to stop… Raven shook her head as she thought of Robin. "My fault…" Raven whispered, then began to cut her arm, over and over.

* * *

_Well, that was a somewhat dumb and depressing chapterending. Yes, I know I'm much later than I usually am when it comes to updating. No, I do not have a decent excuse. It wasn't as if I didn't have the time. I mean, hell, I was on spring break. It was more like I didn't have the inspiration to do it. I knew exactly what I wanted to write but couldn't find the correct way to put it. I don't even like how this chapter came out but you, the readers, deserve something after two weeks. So… Review if you wish to. Sorry if this whole chapter was trash._

_Next Chapter: After a talk with Starfire, Robin decides to take another shot with Raven, only to find her still cutting. Will he be able to comfort her?_

_"I can take you places where you'd never go alone…"_

_-SinFire_


	8. Saved

_Okay, back to weekly updates. I was going to go by a week and a half to two per update, but a week is my choice, and for a reason. Maybe it's a dumb reason… I don't know. I'll explain in my starting note to the final chapter, ten. Still getting nice and good review on this. It's very pleasing to see. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed so far. It's a real big help to my confidence in how I write. Anyways, three chapters left. Some interesting developments in the next couple of chapters. I've got everything planned out, and it's just a matter of putting them down on paper, or computer, whatever. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this one, even though I'm worried you won't. I guess I'll have to wait and see the reviews. So read on._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 8: Saved 

**Robin's View**

It was like something out of a dream. Well, perhaps a nightmare. He told Raven that he liked her, and what did she do? She rejected him, just like that. Then he went and talked to Starfire, who gave him a hug out of nowhere. And while he wondered why she was doing it, she would soon tell him everything that he had always wondered about. Starfire liked him, in a like like way. But he had no interest in her, and that was making her sad. And Robin was still there, trying to calm Starfire down.

"Shh…" Robin said softly. He tried to console the silently crying Starfire. She had confessed to him in tears. The fact that he didn't like her like she liked him didn't make her angry, only depressed. He wished that she wasn't upset over it, but that wasn't the case. He did the best to calm her, hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear. It seemed to work a little bit.

Something gave off a sharp noise, and Robin's head snapped over to the hallway. He didn't see or hear anything at the moment, but something had definitely made a noise. Robin shrugged off the thought that him and Starfire were being watched by someone. His paranoia was bad even when he was in the tower.

"I am sorry for this, Robin. I am weak… I should not have told you," The Tamaranian girl muttered sadly. Starfire had released Robin from her hold and had her head hanging low. The tears had stopped, though she was sniffling every few seconds. Robin took a gloved hand and wiped away some of the wetness from her face.

"It's alright, Star. I'm glad that you told me," He said truthfully. Starfire looked up and smiled widely at him, nodding her head slowly.

"You will not look at me differently, will you?" She asked, biting her lip. Robin shook his head, keeping on a smile.

"I would never do something like that," Robin said. He stood up from the couch and helped Starfire to her feet. She hugged him again, though she let him go after just a moment.

"What will you do about Raven?" Starfire asked curiously. Robin stared at her, confused. Was he supposed to do something?

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You are not going to give up, are you?" Starfire replied. Robin let out an involuntary laugh.

"It's not like I have a chance anyways. She doesn't think that we can work out. What's the point of trying?" Robin shot back. Starfire looked sad once again.

"You have never given up before, even when all seemed lost. Robin, you are my best friend, I want you to be happy. If being with Raven will make you happy, you should try and work things out," Starfire said. Robin stared blankly at her, impressed. He had never heard Starfire talk like that.

"You know what… I think you're right. I can't just give up. I won't!" Robin said, raising his voice. A sudden confidence came over him as he turned towards the halls and began to walk away. He turned back. "Thanks," He said to Starfire, hugging her quickly. The alien girl nodded, and Robin heard her sigh as he left the room. He kind of felt bad about making her sad, but he had other things to worry about.

'You can't get worked up over this. Be persistent, don't give up. Maybe if she sees your dedication she'll give you a shot. Raven isn't heartless, she'll feel something' He told himself. Robin turned each corner anxiously, partly hoping that Raven would be there waiting for him, but she never was. Soon he had reached her room, but couldn't find the courage to knock. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"C'mon, you can do this…" He whispered to himself. That didn't quite help him as much as he was hoping. "You're Robin, the Boy Wonder. You've beaten some of the toughest villains in the world, surely you can do this. Just walk in, talk it out with her…" He said. Robin shook himself up a little, then raised his hand slowly. He let out a deep breath, and prepared to knock…

"Yo, Robin!" And urgent voice said from his side. He gritted his teeth and slowly turned his neck to the right, cracking it in the process. Cyborg was standing at the end of the hallway, waving Robin over. The Boy Wonder lowered his hand and walked over to him impatiently.

"What? I need to talk to Raven. This had better be important," Robin said through his teeth. Cyborg shrugged and looked over at someone. Beast Boy crept out from behind the younger, looking angry.

"Have a good date with Raven?" The changeling asked. Beast Boy sounded downright vicious, nothing like his usual self. Robin struggled to hold back a smile at the memory of Beast Boy getting slapped by Raven.

"It wasn't a date, but yeah, I had a pretty good time," He said. It was only a half lie. A lot of the time he did have fun, even if his time with Raven ended up with him getting rejected and Starfire crying on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, shut up!" Cyborg said loudly. The changeling grimaced but didn't say another word. The half machine looked back at Robin. "Don't mind him. He's still getting over how bad his time with Raven went," Cyborg said and smiled. Robin smiled too. He couldn't help it.

"So is there a reason you called me over here or are you just trying to stall me?" Robin asked, still grinning. Beast Boy's stony looks went away for a moment as he looked over at Cyborg.

"Ask him…" The changeling whispered out of the corner of his mouth, then went back to his cruel act. Looking mean wasn't really Beast Boy's style.

"Ask me what? What are you two talking about?" Robin asked. They were up to something, they just didn't want to tell him. Cyborg stepped up.

"Well, me and Beast Boy were walking around and we saw you, and you looked kinda nervous and we were just wondering what you were up to at Raven's door at night," Cyborg blurted out quickly. He let out a deep breath.

"You finished?" Robin asked. Cyborg nodded. "I have to talk to her about how I feel, no matter what. So if you'll excuse me…" Robin trailed off, turning around.

"And how do you feel?" Cyborg asked. Robin stopped in his tracks. Why did he have to ask questions that he already knew the answer to? The Boy Wonder turned around on one heel and marched up to Cyborg, staring up into his friend's human eye and frowning.

"I think you already know the answer to that question. Aren't you the one who first accused me of liking her in that way?" Robin asked. Cyborg stared at his friend blankly not saying a word to him. Robin crossed his arms, waiting for Cyborg to reply to his question.

"So you do like her? Why didn't you just say so?" Beast Boy spat out. Robin gave him a glare that made the changeling look down at the ground awkwardly. He started to dig the toe of his boot into the ground as Robin looked back at Cyborg.

"I just had to be sure. Didn't know if you actually felt that way…" Cyborg muttered. "So what are you going to do about it?" He added. Robin shrugged, then looked over at the door to Raven's room with a certain sadness. He knew exactly what he wanted.

"What I want is to go in there and talk things out with her. What I want is to show her how much I care. What I want… is to be with her," Robin sad quietly. He turned back to Cyborg. "But I'm not sure that it can happen. She doesn't think that things between us will work out at all," He added.

"She said that to you? When did you guys talk about this?" Cyborg asked. Robin thought back.

"Not too long ago. When we got back I tried to tell her how I felt, but she wouldn't allow anything to happen for us. I wanted to try and-"

"She told you that she didn't want you and you're still trying to make her go out with you?" Beast Boy cut Robin off with an outburst.

"That's not how it went. What she pretty much told me was that she liked me but the obstacles were too great to overcome. But I disagree. I think that me and her can beat whatever comes our way, no matter what." Robin finished his statement proudly to a now dumbfounded Beast Boy. Cyborg was smiling widely.

"You know, man… If you can sound even half as confident as you do now, she might actually believe that you two can have something together," Cyborg said. Robin beamed at him.

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I've got something to attend to," Robin said. Beast Boy grumbled quietly as Cyborg gave Robin a pat on the shoulder.

"Good luck, you'll probably need it," Cyborg said, still smiling. The Boy Wonder gave him a thankful nod before turning and walking up to her door. Cyborg ushered Beast Boy around the corner and out of sight. Robin took a deep breath.

"This is it…" He whispered to himself. Robin lifted his hand and brought it down before he could decide otherwise, then knocked on the door quietly. There was no answer. He frowned, puzzled. Robin knocked again, louder this time. No answer, again. Maybe she was asleep? "Raven?" He called through the door. He thought he heard her voice, but couldn't be sure. Robin gripped the edge of the door, and with some difficulty, slid it open.

"Go away…" Raven's dry voice came from the corner. She sounded more depressed than usual. Robin couldn't see her in the dark. Her room was only lit by a small sliver of moonlight that went across her bed. He felt around for something, and found a lamp. He switched it on, and stared at the horrible sight before him.

"Raven…?" He asked seriously. The goth girl was curled up in a corner. She wasn't crying, but he knew she was in pain, emotionally and physically. Her arms had cuts lined up them, and the blood was running down her, falling onto her cloak under her. Raven lifted a hand, which glowed a dark blue before she waved it over her arms. The cuts sealed up, leaving only dim red lines where they were. "What are you doing?" He asked in a worried tone. Raven gave a forced smile to him.

"What does it look like?" She asked him. Robin dropped down to the ground in front of her and crawled over, holding back the extreme urge to take her into his arms.

"I know what you're doing… but why?" He asked. Raven frowned, and for a moment she looked up to him, and he sensed something from her, as if she wanted him. But it was gone a second later.

"It doesn't matter. Why would you care?" Raven asked venomously. She sounded sad, angry, and hostile all at the same time. Robin attempted to keep his cool, but almost lost it as Raven cut her arm again. She quickly healed it using her powers.

"Why wouldn't I care? Raven, I like you. I like everything about you. But what I don't like is seeing you hurt yourself. Stop it," He ordered in a nicer tone. Raven's grip loosened on the blade she was using to hurt herself.

"You like… everything about me?" She asked hopefully. Robin nodded. "Everything? How mean I can be? How distant I can get? You even like the fact that my emotions are messed up?" She asked.

"It's all put of who you are, and I like who you are. Why else would I want to be with you? Why else would I be here in your room?" He asked.

"You don't want to be with me. You want to be with Starfire. I saw you two hugging." Raven's voice sounded angry again. Her grip had tightened on the blade once again.

"That wasn't what it looked like, it really wasn't. Believe it or not… I was comforting her," He said honestly. Raven observed him, as if she was trying to tell whether he was lying or not.

"Really…?" She asked him. Robin nodded, and he could see that Raven wanted to believe him. He smiled on the inside. On some level, he was getting to her.

"I wouldn't lie to you, believe me," He said. Raven grimaced.

"You've lied before. Not just to me, but to all of us. Remember Red X? You could have told us, you could have trusted us!" Raven yelled. She cut herself again. He had never seen her so upset at a member of the Titans. It just had to be him that she was mad at.

"You've already yelled at me about this before. But still, I am sorry for the Red X incident," He said. Robin took out a bird-a-rang calmly and flipped it open. He took off the glove on his left hand and pricked a finger with his weapon. It was sharp. Robin put it down to his arm. "Stop cutting yourself… Every time you do, I'm going to do it as well," He said. Raven's mouth dropped open. She looked shocked at his random statement. But her looks became stony just before she cut herself again.

"You wouldn't," She said, sounding confident. Robin was hoping that she would stop once she saw he was serious, but she obviously didn't believe that he would do it. Robin dug the bird-a-rang into his skin, then dragged it along his arm to make a long, deep cut. He gritted his teeth together. It was a lot harder to take pain when you do it yourself rather than have others inflict it upon you.

"I just did. Now stop, unless you want to see me hurt again," He said. Raven looked down at the blade in her hand and moved it away from her arm. She slowly lowered her hand to the ground, then dropped it all at once. Raven put her arms around her knees and stared at him. Robin put away his bird-a-rang.

"I- I'm sorry… Thank you," Raven whispered. She sounded sincere. The half human ran a glowing blue hand over her arm, the cuts disappearing right away. She leaned over to Robin and did the same thing, and he felt the pain miraculously evaporate. He smiled at her.

"Thanks. And you don't need to be sorry. Don't worry about it," Robin said. He bit his lip before crawling over beside her and leaning against the wall next to her. Raven didn't object. She instead stared at him, her large violet eyes never leaving his face.

"Did you mean what you said? About liking everything about me? About wanting to be with me? You weren't… lying?" She asked. Robin nodded.

"Of course I meant what I said. I want to be with you. I mean, why wouldn't I want to? You're more like me than anyone else on this team. I can be just as mean as you. And we both know that I've distanced myself before from everyone. True, your emotions are messed up, but so are mine… even if yours are a little more," Robin said with a smile. Raven smiled back, but only for a second.

"Still, don't get your hopes up. I told you, us being together wouldn't be easy. We both have a lot of problems. And don't deny that you don't have problems," She said. Robin nodded his head quickly.

"I know that I have problems. Everyone does. But I think the best way to get over those problems is to be with the person I care about most. And the person that I care about most is you, Raven…" Robin said softly. Raven stared up at him with a mix of shock and wanting, and then she did something that he never expected her to do. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Robin, I want to be with you. The last few days have been… confusing. When I figured that I liked you, I wasn't sure what to do. And then Beast Boy confessed that you had set up the entire team trying to help me. As much as it angered me that you thought I couldn't handle my depression on my own, it made me feel good to know that you cared… And now… I know you like me, and I like you…" She said quietly. Robin turned to face her.

"And…?" He asked hopefully. Raven bit her lip and kneeled in front of him.

"And… I guess…" Raven trailed off, and Robin suddenly noticed how close their faces were together. Suddenly, a loud noise went off behind him in the halls, and Robin turned his head slightly back.

"What was-?" Robin was cut off as he felt Raven's presence near him, and suddenly her lips were upon his. Robin awkwardly sat there for a moment before putting a hand behind her head and shutting his eyes. They both sat there for a moment, locked in a sweet, soft kiss. Robin reluctantly backed away after a few more moments. "Um…" He started.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done-" Raven began, but Robin cut her off by putting his hand on top of hers. Raven gave a small smile.

"I'm glad that you did it, because I'm not sure that I ever would have been able to do it myself. You don't know how good this makes me feel to know that you like me enough to do something like that," He said.

"It makes me feel good to know that you didn't get the urge to back away," Raven said. She sounded almost embarrassed. Robin grasped her hand tightly. "I know this sounds odd for me… but I feel… happy," She muttered. Raven blushed, causing Robin to laugh.

Robin put his arm around Raven, then drew her into a tight hug. Raven hugged him back after a moment of surprise. Then the Boy Wonder leaned down, and whispered into her ear, "And you know what, Raven? I feel happy too…"

* * *

_Took me a long time to write that. Perhaps next time I won't take ungodly long breaks in between my writing periods. Not feeling too good about this chapter. Get the feeling that it wasn't very good. If I'm wrong, by all means please tell me in a review. Or you can flame or whatever if you wish. Now, though I could easily end this story right now as a happy go lucky ending, I have some things that I want to put. Two more chapters after this one. Anyways, I'm done. Thanks for reading. Review if you wish to._

_Next Chapter: Now together and happier than ever before, Raven and Robin enjoy the start to their relationship. But all goes wrong when a familiar villain shows up. Why is Slade here this time?_

_"To the mobile of some sort!"_

_-SinFire_


	9. Bad Start

_Reviews poured in nice and quick for the last chapter. I was very pleased by that. Now I know that I originally said I was going to update once a week, but I recently realized that I miscalculated something. It will be explained later why I didn't update after a week, at the start of chapter ten. So, carrying on, this is going to be a difficult chapter. I set my chapters at a three thousand words, and I'm not sure how I'll manage it here. It's going to mostly focus on Raven and Robin as a couple, but the end will have some action. And please note this: I know Slade is all super powered and crap with fire in the show, but he's just his good old badass self in my story. Just martial arts for him. He won't be in the story much, just to tell you. Oh, and to the person asking to translate my story into Thai… sorry, no. It's nothing personal. I'm trying not to be an ass here, but I've got extreme paranoia over stuff involving my writing, so I'd prefer you don't use my story. Sorry, again. Anyways… read away._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 9: Bad Start 

**Raven's View**

She stirred quietly in bed, wrapping her arms around the pillow that her head was laying on. Raven stretched her legs tiredly and opened her eyes, squinting into the small amount of sunlight that streamed through her blinds. Raven looked at her clock, which read 9:47 AM in big red letters. Her alarm wouldn't go off for almost fifteen minutes. Raven sat up and yawned loudly before looking around her room. Something seemed off.

"Probably nothing…" She muttered to herself. Raven threw back her covers, suddenly noticing that she was fully clothed. Both her cloak and her boots were still on. She gave a tiny frown before throwing her legs over the side and stepping down onto an unusual feeling ground.

"Ow!" A voice yelled from the floor. Raven jumped back onto her bed in mild fright and looked down below her. Robin was laying down there. No pillow, no blanket. Right now he was rubbing his side where she had stepped on him.

"I'm sorry." Raven stepped over Robin and reached down to help him up. Her body warmed as his gloved hand gripped her own bare one. Raven blushed, looking away so Robin wouldn't notice. Even though they were together, touching still made her feel a little weird.

"It's fine. I knew I shouldn't have slept right next to the bed," Robin said with a smirk. Raven couldn't help but smile at his undeniably handsome face. She let go of his hand and walked over to make her bed.

"When did I fall asleep?" Raven asked. Her memories from the previous night were coming back. After their little get together, they had sat on her bed and quietly talked for hours. She didn't really remember falling asleep though.

"I don't know. Quarter after three? You seemed pretty tired to me, so I tucked you in and laid on the floor for the night," Robin answered. Raven couldn't imagine sleeping on the horribly uncomfortable floor in her room.

"I'm surprised you didn't climb into bed with me," She said. She held back a small smile at the thought of her and Robin sleeping in one bed. Raven had grown rather fond of Robin overnight.

"Oh, believe me… the thought crossed my mind," Robin said. A quick laugh escaped her uncontrollably. It was odd. Usually she could control her laughing, even in the most difficult of situations.

"Maybe another time," Raven said mischievously. Robin's eyebrows raised as he grinned widely. She turned away from him for a few moments to levitate her sheets around. Raven arranged them until her bed was back to looking orderly. Then she walked over and stood in front of Robin. He reached down and grabbed her hands.

"So… haven't changed your mind about us? You still want to be with me?" Robin asked. He sounded fairly nervous. Raven tightened her hold around his hands and stood closer to him.

"Yes, I do. Robin, for the first time in my life I feel like everything is okay. It's been so long since I've even felt happy, and you're giving me so much more. I want to be with you as long as you want to be with me," Raven replied. Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"I know that I haven't liked you in this way for very long, but I feel as if I want to be with you for a long, long time," Robin whispered into her ear. Leaning against him, Raven smiled widely. Hearing him say that actually meant a lot to her.

"You think the others will be surprised?" She asked. The only person whose reaction she knew about would be Beast Boy. The changeling was probably going to be enraged that she chose Robin over him. Oh well. It's not like she ever liked Beast Boy in that way ever anyways.

"Er… heh, I doubt it. Starfire was encouraging me to talk to you about my feelings, and I talked to Cyborg and Beast Boy just before I got into here. They're probably all expecting this to happen," Robin said.

"Good… I wasn't in the mood for a bunch of weird responses to us holding hands or something," Raven mumbled. She let go of Robin and pulled her hood up, causing Robin to frown. "What?" She asked. Robin shrugged.

"I just feel that such a beautiful face shouldn't be hidden from the world," The Boy Wonder replied. Raven's blinds sprung open violently, and her face turned bright red. She had lost control of her emotions there for a second. Robin walked over and fixed the blinds, wearing a smile. "I guess that made you feel something," He said. Raven nodded and pulled her hood back down.

"I'd only keep it down all the time for you, so consider this a favor," Raven mumbled. Robin chuckled and walked towards the door, grabbing Raven's hand and pulling her along with him. "Where to?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out there and show the others that we're together. All of the team knew that I was on my way to talk to you. They're going to want to know what happened," He said. Raven felt a quick rush of anger that melted away in moments. That was odd as well. Usually her anger lasted a lot longer than that.

"Alright… but I hope you don't expect me to be kissing you and stuff in front of them. Public displays of affection sicken me," Raven said. Robin smiled widely and shook his head vigorously.

"Oh, don't worry… I wouldn't ever think of making you kiss me in public," The Boy Wonder assured her. She could tell that he was messing with her, but she found it kind of amusing. He didn't generally act this way. Hell, Robin never acted this way. It was a side that Raven had a feeling she would be the only one to see out of everyone on the team.

Robin pulled her along gently and went straight out the door. Raven struggled to keep her powers in check as her emotions went a little wild. She was a bit nervous about facing everyone with Robin. After all, a relationship within the team could really stir some stuff up. Beast Boy and Starfire would no doubt be the most affected, the two of them being the ones with crushes on other members. Cyborg probably wouldn't give a damn.

"Nervous?" Robin asked her casually. He stopped walking for a moment and turned to her, looking concerned. Raven shifted her eyes around to look if anyone was around.

"Kind of. What gave it away?" Raven asked curiously. Robin lifted their hands and she saw that her grip was unusually tight on his hand. She blushed and let go quickly. "Sorry," She muttered.

"Don't be." Robin grabbed her hand again and Raven specifically made sure that she didn't crush his hand this time as they walked their way through the halls. They both stopped before they reached the door that led to the main room, and Raven let out a deep breath before Robin led her in.

The room was brightly lit from the sun shining down outside. The Tv was blaring loudly to some comedy show that Beast Boy was sitting in front of. Cyborg was going through the CD's on one of the shelves. Starfire was idly floating in the air, looking as if she was in her own little world. Robin cleared his throat loudly, and all three of them looked over at her and him.

"Uh…" Cyborg started. The machine teen glanced over at Beast Boy, whose face had jealousy written all over it. Then he turned back and smiled at them both. "I guess things worked out alright," He said to Robin. The Boy Wonder nodded.

"Friends!" Starfire raced over to them and wrapped them both into a hug. Raven shoved her back lightly. "You two are together, how glorious! Won't you come in and have a seat with me?" Starfire said. She grabbed their hands and dragged them over to the table. Raven gave Robin a desperate glance as she did, Starfire's cheeriness freaking her out as usual. Robin smiled.

"Thanks for… pulling us here, Star. You seem very happy today," Robin said. IT was true. Starfire seemed almost overjoyed, even though Robin was with Raven and not her. It kind of seemed forced.

"Of course I am! It is not every day that two of my best friends express their feelings for one another and get together. I am very pleased about this," The Tamaranian said. She nodded vigorously while Raven struggled to find something to say. She felt obligated to talk for some strange reason.

"Well, well, well… The two lovebirds together at last," Beast Boy said from the couch. He muted the Tv and walked over to them in a menacing sort of way. He leaned down in front of her and Robin. "Happy, are we?" He asked. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Raven cut him off.

"You should drop the tough guy act, it's really not for you," Raven said. A whoop of laughter came from behind them as Cyborg listened in. Beast Boy looked at Raven, dumbfounded, before giving her a glare and simply walking away. She smiled. That showed him.

"Weather guy said that it's gonna be a pretty nice night. You guys going anywhere late on?" Cyborg asked. He had found a CD that he liked and was walking away towards his room. Raven was about to say no, but she kept her mouth shut. Maybe Robin had a plan for the two of them.

"Not really sure. Probably. But I think we should at least wait until later today before we make any plans. Hopefully there won't be any attacks that ruin out day," Robin answered. Cyborg didn't say anything. He just nodded and backed his way out of the room. A few minutes later, music could be heard quietly coming through the halls. Looks like he had put that CD to use.

"Would you like to go somewhere tonight? I don't want to go if you don't want to," Robin said. Raven smiled again. She couldn't help it. Robin seemed to really care about how she felt a lot.

"I don't know. Well, I mean, if you want to go somewhere I'll go, but I don't need to go anywhere or something," She said shakily. Raven blushed once again. She felt so nervous around Robin, even her speech sounded weird. She didn't sound like herself at all, which was beginning to freak her out.

"I was thinking we could just take another walk. You know, like last night. Minus the argument and being attacked, I had a pretty good time," Robin stated.

"So did I," Raven agreed. Robin smiled and reached across the table to grab her hand, and she grinned back as they touched. She was glad that this was all happening. Robin leaned back in his chair and stared across the table at her, and Raven stared back. Despite the lack of talking, she was very, very… happy.

**Robin's View**

It was several simple hours of silence mixed with good feelings. He sat across Raven for a long time, just admiring her beauty and how perfect she looked to him. She was flat out amazing. Raven stared back and him the entire time. How he wished he could know what she was thinking while they sat there.

After a pleasant staring competition, they walked around the tower together, stopping on the roof for a while to enjoy the nice weather. A cool breeze was going about for a bit, and Robin wrapped his arms around Raven to keep her warm. She seemed to really like that. When they began to grow hungry, they went into the kitchen to eat, both of them enjoying cold pizza and tea together. The entire day was going well, only Beast Boy's constant glares at him causing any sort of hostility. Things were great.

"This just in, the criminal mastermind known as Slade has broken into a building downtown and planted a bomb into the heart of it. The bomb is set to explode in…"

"Woah! Did you guys hear that?" Beast Boy asked urgently. The changeling's anger seemed to be forgotten for the moment as he turned around to face him and Raven, who were at the table again. Starfire watched them from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we heard it. I wonder why the alarm hasn't gone-" Robin's voice was drowned out by the loud alarm, which went off with some flashing red lights. "Off…"

"Trouble?" Cyborg's voice came from behind. He sprinted into the room and glanced at the Tv, which was now showing Slade on top of a tall building. Robin nodded his head and jumped up from the table.

"Slade, as usual. Cyborg, do you know that building?" Robin asked. Cyborg looked at the name of the building and rushed over to a computer nearby, typing in a few things on it.

"This isn't good," He said. Robin looked over at Raven, who was grimacing. This could very well mess up their day. "It's a research facility. Chemicals, medical stuff, viruses. My guess is that Slade wants to blow it up to release the chemicals and what not into the air and out into the city. Not good," Cyborg told them all.

"No, not good at all. But why is he alone? Usually Slade sends his robots to do the usual dirty work," Robin said. "This isn't his style," He added. Cyborg shrugged.

"We must hurry before the explosive device detonates!" Starfire said. Robin nodded and ran to his room to grab some stuff, getting a bo staff and some more explosive disks.

"Let's go!" He ordered. The Titans quickly rushed out of the tower.

000

Robin enjoyed the short fly into the city with Raven carrying him, but his mind went back to business when they touched ground. Nobody was outside, at least not within a close distance to the building. Robin's guess would be that the police had cleared everybody out of the area so that they could escape the explosion… and the aftermath. Robin held up a hand to halt everyone when they reached the building.

"Be careful," He whispered to them. Robin's eyes lingered on Raven, who looked worried. He forced a smile in hopes of calming her, and it visibly showed that it helped her somehow. He turned back to the building and frowned. Where was Slade?

"Nice of you to join me," A dark voice said from above. Robin looked up. Slade was standing in a window three stories above them, looking down on them all. Robin waved a hand behind him to make sure no one took a shot at him.

"Slade," Robin growled. He put his hand on his belt and grabbed a disk so that he would be ready. "You're going down this time!" The Boy Wonder yelled. He hurled the disk up at the window accurately. Slade jumped down and out of it, hitting the ground before the disk even exploded. "Titans, go!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg charged in, firing a blast with his cannon. Slade ducked under it and jumped into the air, floating down with a jump kick that smashed Cyborg in the head and sent him skidding across the asphalt. Beast Boy, in gorilla form, pounded his chest and tore a fire hydrant out of the ground, whipping it at Slade. The villain jumped down and kicked up, knocking the hydrant to the side. Then he popped back up and threw his own item, a disk. The weapon exploded in front of Beast Boy, sending him flying into a weary Cyborg.

"Two down, three to go. This isn't going so well for you," Slade muttered darkly. Robin yelled out and charged. Slade took out his bo staff and jammed it into Robin's stomach, knocking the air out of him. He grabbed the Boy Wonder by the shirt and threw him overhead. Robin covered his face as he smashed through a window high up. He got up dizzily.

"Damn…" He mumbled angrily. Robin was about to jump back into the fray when he heard a beeping. He whirled around and listened. It was coming from behind a door. Robin opened the nearest one, and there it was. A bomb. A large one. He walked over to it and stared down at a keypad lined with numbers. He'd have to hack it.

"Piece of cake," Robin assured himself. Outside, he could hear small explosions and grunts. He heard a star bolt go off several times. Starfire was still fighting at least. Robin put his attention back on the bomb, and began to type in numbers. After a few moments, he figured out how it worked, then simply shut the bomb down. "Too easy," He said happily. Robin gripped his bo staff and prepared to fight Slade once again.

"Ah!" Starfire screamed loudly, and Robin reached the window just in time to see her fall down to the ground. Slade strode towards Raven slowly, who had backed against the building. Robin lifted a leg over the window and prepared to leap down, just when Slade kicked a piece of rubble at Raven.

"No!" Robin yelled. He landed in front of Raven and took the rubble in the back painfully. He gritted his teeth through the sharp pain.

"Good timing, Robin. But you could have just waited your turn," Slade said from behind him. Robin felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was suddenly thrown back. He skidded across the ground, but got up quickly. Slade was running at him.

"Come and get me!" He yelled. Robin ran down the road, trying to get Slade away from Raven. The villain followed. It was working. Robin stopped when he got to another street.

"Why all the way over here? You could have lost just as easily back there," Slade said. Robin smiled.

"You're the one who is going to lose!" Robin then yelled. He swung his bo staff at Slade, but he grabbed onto it and wrenched it from Robin's hands, then kicked him into the stomach. Robin dropped to the ground, grabbing his sides, out of breath. Slade raised his bo staff and laughed before bringing it down.

"Leave him alone!" Raven launched a street sign at Slade, and the bo staff he was holding broke in half when it was struck, just before it hit Robin. Slade turned, his one eye narrowed at her.

"Stay out of this," He said. Slade jumped into the air, and Robin knew that he was going to hurt Raven good if he didn't get in the way. He ran his fastest, shoving Raven out of the way and taking a kick to the chin. He sailed backwards, blood flying out of his mouth. Robin hit the ground roughly.

"You're starting to try my patience, Robin. It's time to take you out of the picture." Slade picked Robin up from the ground and tossed him into the air. He spun around and kicked out, hitting Robin in the chest and sending him flying into the building behind him. "That's it for you," Slade said. He turned back to Raven, who was on the ground. "Your turn," He added.

"You shouldn't have hurt him," Raven said. Her voice was dark. It sounded almost evil. Slade stopped a few feet behind her and took out a disk. He tossed it down towards her, but it suddenly stopped in midair before dropping to the ground uselessly. Slade stared curiously at her. "You shouldn't have hurt him!" Raven yelled.

She turned around, four red eyes narrowed at Slade. She stood up, and somehow she seemed to be taller. Raven loomed over Slade, black tendrils of energy snaking around on the ground. One lashed out and hit Slade, sending him smashing into the building. He broke right through it, and the roof above him collapsed on top.

Robin managed to lift his head. Raven had turned away from Slade and was going towards the rest of the city, where the people were. He tried to call out to her, but didn't have the energy to yell.

"He let her anger out… Slade, what have you done?" Robin said quietly to himself. From far away now, Robin heard the screams of people begin. Raven was now the one attacking the city.

* * *

_A few things at the end here. One, I'm surprised, but I did manage to hit three thousand words for the chapter. I actually went well over it. This chapter felt decent. Of course, I'm the writer, so I can't really judge it. Sorry about taking a bit long to update. I meant to update over the weekend, honestly, but I had a lot of stuff going on in my life, and writing definitely wasn't the most important thing on my mind. I'm probably going to update pretty quick after this chapter though. Gotta end this story. So… next chapter is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one though. Review if you wish._

_Next Chapter: Robin desperately tries to stop Raven from hurting more people, but the emotion of rage seems to have a tight hold on her. Will the Boy Wonder be able to save Raven, and the city?_

_"Someone pass me another glass of gasoline"_

_-SinFire_


	10. Promises

_A couple of things to say at the start of the final chapter here. First, yes this is the end to the story, just to clarify. There will be an acknowledgments chapter after this, and if you want you can comment. It's a simple thing thanking everybody, and it will tell of some of my upcoming stories. There will be some questions that I would love an answer to, but it's not required. Next line of business, I'm sorry for the long wait between updates. I was heavily debating whether or not to do it earlier this week, but I obviously ended up not doing it. I seemed to get very little reviews compared to the usual amount on chapter nine, but oh well. But the real reason I did not update is because of a certain someone, and it happens to be that someone's birthday today. So, this chapter is dedicated to **KrazyRobin** (formerly **Krazy4Robin** until the 4 disappeared for some odd reason), the coolest girl I've ever known. She's turning fourteen, and this is one of my gifts to her. Happy Birthday. Anyways, I won't keep you waiting any longer, enjoy the ending to my story._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 10: Promises 

**Raven's View**

She wasn't sure why she couldn't calm down. It was almost like she didn't have any sort of control over her emotions. Her anger flared when she saw Robin go down, and for some reason it wouldn't go away. Even after she knocked Slade aside, the enraged side of her still had control. And it was almost is if she wasn't the one doing the attacks. Raven almost felt as if another force was using her. She couldn't stop herself, no matter what she tried.

The people around her screamed bloody murder. Everyone on the streets of Jump City ran in the opposite direction. Children stopped in her path, frozen by fear, only to be saved by their mother's at the last moment. The occasional person would be brave, throwing something or another at her. Raven would send it back simply, either hitting the person roughly with it or missing. It didn't matter. The only thing she seemed to be able to do, or want to do, was cause destruction.

The small part of her that still had any bit of a conscience was still managing to do some clear thinking. She was trying to figure out a way to stop this, and at the same time trying to figure out why she couldn't. She had been so happy, it didn't make any sense why her anger was so much stronger than usual. Raven cursed in her head. There was no way to stop herself, and soon the emotion of anger would fully overtake her. She'd have to rely on her friends to come and save her.

As she began to lose what was left of any clear thought, Raven focused on Robin, hoping that thoughts of him would make her anger subside. It didn't work. Raven looked ahead of herself. She was heading for the bridge from a side street, traffic flowing freely, none of the people in the cars even suspecting that she was about to attack. She reached the bridge just as the emotion of rage fully overtook her, and Raven's normal self was pushed into the back of her mind.

**Robin's View**

It had taken him a long while to get up and stay up. Long after the screams in the distance had faded, Robin had managed to get on his knees. Using his bo staff as a crutch, Robin had gotten up and barely kept himself standing. He limped himself to where Slade was, and found the villain out cold. Then Robin looked around for any sign off life. There weren't any people around him.

"Raven," He whispered to himself. Her anger had been unleashed, and this was something that he knew wasn't good. In this state she was powerful enough to kill someone with ease. She had explained all about how emotional she got, and the longer without meditation that she went, the more dangerous she became. Robin wasn't sure when she had last meditated, but that didn't matter. She was dangerous, that was all there was to it. And he felt responsible.

'The others!' Robin remembered. His friends had been beaten by Slade. He had to make sure they were okay before he went after Raven. He stumbled over back to the street where they had fallen and squinted down the way. Beast Boy had collapsed on top of Cyborg and wasn't moving. Starfire was lying on the ground, also immobile. Robin began to limp towards them when the Tamaranian started to stir. She was okay. He turned away from her. Starfire would make sure they were okay. He had more important things to tend to.

Robin went as quickly as he could down the street where he had last seen Raven. The more he moved, the more he seemed to gain his strength back. Soon he didn't even need the bo staff to help him along. Robin began to run painfully around, following trails of rubble and broken glass. A rare person or two on the streets yelled out the direction she went in, urging Robin to stop Raven's attack. He anxiously peered around every street corner, hoping to find her. No luck yet.

'Damn. Raven, where are you?' He asked himself. Robin sprinted by a clear shop window, and stopped abruptly. There was a Tv inside the shop. He backed up and pressed his face to the glass. There was a news report on.

"The only major bridge in Jump City is now under attack. It seems that the one doing the attacks is none other than Raven, a Teen Titan who is a protector of the city. Calls have been coming in from all over the south end of the city, claiming that Raven is attacking anyone and anything that gets in her path. One can only ask… has she turned to the other side?"

The news went to a shot of the bridge. His eyes widened when he saw the sight. Raven was in the center of the bridge, shooting blasts of energy at people and cars. She turned towards the camera, her four red eyes locking on it before a rock was hurled at it. The screen went to static. Robin banged on the glass and turned in the direction of the bridge. He had to hurry before it was too late.

Two miles of uncomfortable running and he was there. The conditions of the bridge were much worse now though. He could see the two of the large cable wires holding it up had been torn away. The bridge still looked stable, but if Raven cut down another… there would be no telling how long the bridge would hold. Robin ran onto the bridge, passing hysterical townsfolk and some bystanders. He reached a mountain of cars that was blocking his way up and over the wire, and he could hear the cries for help on the other side. The people couldn't get over the gigantic wire and the cars.

"I'm coming," Robin said quietly. He took out a grappling hook and aimed on the side, shooting it high into the air. It wrapped around a steel girder, locking in place just as Robin lifted into the air. He swung around, hearing cries of joy from the people below. Robin swooped in, the hook releasing and coming back to him as he landed behind Raven. He took out his bo staff. "Raven!"

Robin raised his staff in case she tried to strike right away. She didn't. Instead, Raven turned around slowly, and Robin gazed at her. She seemed to be taller, because she loomed over the top of Robin. A black aura surrounded her, and tendrils of black energy whipped out of no where. Last of all, her four red eyes gazed at him, and he could have swore that they widened in surprise for a moment when Raven looked at him.

_"You!"_ Raven said. It was not quite her voice. It had her general tone, but there was a hint of something dark, something evil in her voice. She sounded angry, which made no sense to Robin. He was there, the one who made her happy. Why would Raven be so angry? She must have had a lot less control than he believed. He was hoping that his mere presence would be enough to calm her, but it didn't seem that it would be enough. He might have to defend himself.

"Raven. Stop attacking these people. Why are you doing this?" He asked. He walked in a circle as Raven floated around, making sure to keep a little bit of distance between him and her.

_"Does it really matter? It's not as if you really care why I'm hurting these people,"_ She answered. Robin shook his head. Rage had completely altered her. The real Raven knew that he cared for her.

"I do care. I care about this city, I care about these peoples lives, and I care about you," Robin said. Raven stopped moving, and Robin stopped in his tracks as well.

_"Quiet!"_ Raven swung out a tentacle of black, and Robin used his bo staff to block it. The energy wrapped around the staff and wrenched it out of his hand. He stared in shock as she broke it in half with ease, then tossed it off the edge and into the water. He would have to use his hands now.

"Raven, I'm not going to hurt you. I can't hurt you. Please, stop all of this," Robin pleaded. She gave an evil smile before blasting energy at him, and Robin ducked under it to dodge. The blast hit an empty car around him, denting it. He gulped. That could have been him.

_"I'm going to destroy you,"_ Raven's evil voice said. Robin frowned sadly. She seemed very much set on making sure that he died.

"If that will make you normal again, I will gladly sacrifice my life. If the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to die, then so be it. You mean everything to me," Robin said. He looked up at Raven, and was surprised to see that her eyes had returned to normal. Her mouth was shaking. She shrunk down to the ground on her knees, reverting back to normal. He had done it.

Robin let out a deep breath and crept closer to her. Cheers rang out all around him from the people on the bridge as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Raven looked at Robin and shook her head sadly.

"Way to go, you take that freak down!" Some guy yelled. Robin gritted his teeth and glared at the guy, just before he heard Raven growl. Her eyes closed shut before snapping open, four red ones appearing. That guy had released her anger again.

"No-!" Robin managed before she shot into the air, knocking Robin back and sending him skidding across the ground. The enraged form of Raven used her powers to grab a nearby car and hurled it at her insulter. The people near him shielded themselves as Robin stared on helplessly.

Suddenly, a blast of blue and green energy went off at Raven, and she dodged both with ease. A green gorilla came jumping into the fray, catching the car and setting it down on the ground safely before it hurt anyone. Cyborg and Starfire jumped down from atop the wire that they had fired from, and Beast Boy reverted to his normal form. The changeling morphed into a T-Rex as Cyborg and Starfire took aim at Raven.

"Friend Raven, please, don't do this. You have to become normal again!" Starfire pleaded. The Tamaranian girl's eyes glazed over bright green as she got her star bolts ready, just in case.

"Just relax, Raven. We don't wanna hurt you, but we will if we have to. Back down," Cyborg said firmly. He raised he cannon at pointed it up at her. Robin got up from the ground and brushed himself off.

"Don't threaten her, back off," Robin ordered. He waved his hand down, motioning for them to do it. Cyborg stared at Robin in shock.

"Sorry man, we can't do that. She's a risk to everyone on this bridge, and if she tries something, we're gonna have to take her down by force," Cyborg said, keeping his eyes on Raven.

"I said back off! When rage has taken her over there are only a few things that can calm her correctly, and making her feel threatened isn't one of them. Now I'm ordering you all to do this. Back. Down." Robin's teeth gritted together painfully, but he relaxed as Cyborg lowered his arm. Starfire followed suit. Beast Boy was last. Changing back to his human form and looking frightened.

"Raven, don't look at them, look at me. Turn around," Robin said calmly. Raven, or what was supposed to be her, turned to face him. Her mouth was upturned in a devilish smile and energy whipped around her, acting as a weapon and a shield.

_"Going to try and stop me yourself?"_ Raven asked. Robin raised his hands, showing that he had no intent.

"I'm going to try and stop you, but not by using force," He said slowly. Robin reached down to his utility belt and unhooked it, then he carefully lowered it to the ground. He raised his hands again and took a few cautious steps forward. Raven didn't move from her spot.

_"And how are you going to manage that?"_ Raven scoffed. Robin thought for a moment. How was he going to stop her? There might be a way, but he wasn't sure. He'd have to try it though. It was better than doing nothing.

"I'll find a way. I'm going to stop you, somehow," He answered. Raven's devious smile widened.

_"Don't be so sure!"_ She screamed. Raven raised a tentacle of energy into the air and slashed Robin across the face. A thin line of blood slipped down his cheek. Robin touched it with his glove. He was bleeding pretty good. _"Not going to fight back?"_ Raven asked.

"I can't fight you, Raven. I care about you too much," Robin said quietly. She lifted another tendril of energy up into the air, preparing to strike again. "I can't hurt you, I just can't. I love you," He whispered. Raven, who was bringing down her attack, suddenly halted her energy.

_"What?"_ Raven asked, surprised. Her voice didn't sound as cruel as before. It sounded shaky, almost like Raven's evil side had become scared.

"You heard me. I love you," Robin repeated. Raven's four red eyes had widened, and he could tell that this was affecting her in someway. But suddenly she raised the energy whip again, and struck him across the face.

_"Shut up!"_ She hissed. Robin turned his head back to face her, his other cheek now bleeding as well. Blood dripped down onto his uniform. The crowd was yelling, yelling for him to fight back, to do something. He didn't move. The others looked at him, Cyborg raising his cannon. Robin motioned for him to lower his weapon. He could do this on his own…

"I'm not going to shut up. If I'm going to die, you have to know that I love you!" He yelled. Raven summoned two thin energy blasts that sliced across Robin's chest. He stumbled back, barely managing to stay up. "I love you," He said again. Raven whipped him across the face again, blood splattering onto the ground. He stayed up, despite the wooziness taking him over.

_"Just shut up!"_ Raven yelled. She fired a blast of energy that hit him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Robin doubled over, blood from his face dripping down from the ground as his mask slipped off. Blood ran down into his eyes, but he kept his sight on Raven. He began to walk forward, Raven still slashing him with everything she had. As he did, she seemed to be shrinking down in size. "

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_ Raven continuously yelled as she cut Robin. Her voice was slowly become normal while she shrunk back down to size. Robin collapsed to the ground, holding himself up with one arm as Raven became normal again. She fell down in front of him, unconscious. He crawled over to her, near passing out. Robin grabbed onto her hand.

"I love you," He whispered. The sounds of the sirens and the yells of the people around him faded out as the rest of the world did. Everything went black.

000

"Raven!" Robin shot up in bed, squinting into the light as he opened his eyes. He looked around him, and the room slowly came into focus. He was in their medical section. Cyborg was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Raven and everybody else were no where in sight. Robin's hand shot up to his face, and he could feel that his mask wasn't there.

"It's on the table right there. Man, I never knew that you had eyes," Cyborg joked. Robin laughed a little, wincing when he put his mask back on. His face was pretty tender. In fact, his whole body was.

"How long was I out?" Robin asked. Cyborg glanced over at the nearest clock.

"Twelve hours or so. We weren't sure you were gonna make it at first. You had lost a lot of blood. But we fixed you right up, and when Raven came to she healed you right away. All the cuts are gone, but you're gonna be in pain for a while she said," Cyborg answered. Robin frowned.

"What happened to Slade? He was out cold when I last checked on him," Robin said. Cyborg awkwardly looked away from Robin's gaze.

"I went back for him, and, well, he was gone," Cyborg said. Robin smiled. Slade never stayed down.

"That's what I thought. Anyways, where is Raven?" He asked. He was worried about her. Cyborg bit his lip and looked around the room.

"She's inher room. Even though she didn't really have control of her actions, she still saw what she did to you and all those people. She feels bad," Cyborg said. Robin lifted himself out of bed and onto the floor lightly.

"I have to go and see her," He said quietly. Cyborg jumped up and held a hand in front of Robin.

"I don't think that's the best idea," The half machine said. Robin gave him a confused glance and tried to go around Cyborg, who just stepped in the way again.

"Why the hell not?" He asked, still trying to get around his friend.

"She… she doesn't want to see you. She's afraid of what you'll think," Cyborg replied. Robin chuckled.

"Afraid of what I'll think? Why?" He asked.

"She hurt a lot of people today. She hurt you. Raven's afraid that you're going to hate her," Cyborg answered. Robin shook his head.

"I could never hate her, she should know that. Now get out of my way," Robin ordered. Cyborg looked in the direction of the door, and moved over with a sigh.

"Go eat or something, we won't be out for a while," Robin said. Cyborg didn't say anything back.

How could she think that he'd hate her? It wasn't her fault that this had happened. Her emotions are difficult to control, he understood that. The important thing is that everyone was okay and that she was fine now. Why did she feel so guilty? Robin stopped asking himself questions as he reached Raven's door, and he knocked right away.

"Yes?" A quiet voice came through the door. Robin smiled at the sound of Raven's voice, even if she sounded sad.

"It's me," He said. There was no reply, but the door slid open in front of him. He came in and closed it behind him. Raven was sitting on her bed, looking out the window. A thin beam of moonlight shined over her, and he saw that her hood was up. Back to the usual way it seemed.

"I suppose you want to talk about today?" She said and looked at him. Robin nodded. "Do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you did," She said. Robin went over t her and sat down on the bed.

"No, I don't hate you. I don't think it's possible for me to do that," Robin answered. He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. "None of this was your fault anyways," He added.

"It was all my fault. I knew the dangers of my emotions. Last night, all that happiness… my happy side was already much stronger than usual, and when you got hurt, it forced out my anger, which had added strengthas well. I should have been prepared for something like that. I should have been able to control myself," She said. Robin shook his head and put a hand on Raven's shoulder. She pulled away.

"It was an honest mistake. No one blames you." Raven turned away from him, and Robin sighed. "Come here," He said. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to draw her into a hug. She moved away from him. He let out a deep breath in defeat.

"That's another thing… I don't think we should be together, Robin. It just… it's not a good idea," Raven said, not facing him. Robin's mouth dropped open in shock. Was she serious?

"What are you saying? It's a great idea. You make me happy, I make you happy, why would it be a bad idea?" Robin asked in a panicked tone. She wasn't seriously thinking of leaving him, was she? She wouldn't do that.

"You see, that's the problem. You do make me happy, and it messes with my emotions. Look what happened today. Slade got away, what if he comes back and this happens again? What if next time I… kill you?" Raven said. Her voice choked for a moment when she said the word 'kill'.

"We can do this, you know we can. You can meditate more often, and do it longer. You're strong Raven, I know that you can control your emotions," He said. Raven turned around, and he could clearly see her face in the moonlight under her hood. She was blushing.

"Thanks for believing in me… Robin, you have to believe me when I say that I want to be with you. The short time we had together was the first time I've been truly happy in a long time. I want this to happen, I just don't know if it can," She said quietly. Robin crossed his arms.

"You once told me that this wouldn't be easy, that we'd have to work at it. Well, Raven, you're giving up without even trying! We can do this, you just have to let it happen," He said. Raven looked away from his face, staring out the window. He lightly touched her cheek and guided her face to look at him again. He lowered her hood.

"What if this happens again? I hurt you, I never wanted to do that, and I never want to do that again." Raven crawled backwards and into the darkness where the moonlight didn't shine.

"I won't let it happen again, I promise you. I'm always going to be here, looking out for you. That won't ever happen, not as long as I'm around," He said to her.

"You can't always be around," She said quietly.

"I always will be, I promise. And I promise to always take care of you, for as long as you want me to. I promise to always be with you. Raven, give this a chance,it can happen." Robin looked at where she was in the dark, hoping that she would see things his way. She didn't reply. There might be no hope after all.

"Robin, just… go. I need to be alone. I need to think," Raven said. Robin sighed, shrugging his shoulders and creeping a little closer to Raven.

"I'll go, but Raven…" He said slowly. He moved into the dark with her. "I love you," He said. His eyes had adjusted, and she could see the look on her face. He could tell that she was feeling something when he said that.

"I- I love you too…" She replied softly. Robin grinned and leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the lips. He backed off, running a hand through her hair before sliding away. He had to leave her alone now.

"Robin," She called from behind him. He turned back to face her, and saw that she was kneeling, still in the dark part of her room, but she was closer.

"Yeah?" He said hopefully.

"You promised me a lot of things, and I believe that you'll keep those promises. And... I want to be together, and I'll be with you, but you have to promise me one more thing," She said quietly. Robin's heart raced as she moved forward into the moonlight with him, light shining over her beautiful face as she smiled at him.

"Anything…" He said. Raven brought her face just an inch away from his own.

"You have to promise to always kiss me… just… like… that…" She whispered as she closed the gap between them. Robin smiled and put his arms around her, then kissed her passionately. They broke apart a minute later, holding each other tightly, both of them grinning widely.

"I promise."

**_End_**

* * *

_That ending was influenced by something I watched before, just to say. Now, I personally really like how this ending came out. In fact, I really enjoyed this chapter. For once I feel good about my writing in this story. Now watch, everyone else will hate it, but oh well. Yes, the ending there might be called a little corny perhaps, or 'cute', as the one person who knows the ending said. However, I think it was pretty good for my stories, so I hope you all found it okay. I've got the acknowledgments section after this, in which there will be a few things. You can respond if you want to, and you know I'd appreciate it. Thanks to you all for reading this. Review if you wish to. _

_And oh, once again, Happy Birthday, Libby… This chapter is dedicated to you._

_Next Chapter: The, uh, acknowledgments. Stuff is there. Will you respond?_

_"I'm begging you to be my escape"_

_-SinFire_


	11. Acknowledgements

**_Acknowledgments_**

_This part always takes a long time, and this happens to be the story of mine that has received the most reviews ever for me. This story surprisingly topped 'The Titan Massacre', which kind of shocks me. It averaged over twenty reviews a chapter. So, thanks a bunch to all of you. I never expected this story to get so many reviews. I found it to be boring in some spots, but I'm glad you all thought not. Now since I always do this, here come my individual thank yous._

_But first, some general feedback. If any of you want, I'd love a reply to some of these questions. What was your favorite chapter? Your least favorite? Anything that bothered you about the story? Perhaps how I wrote a certain character? Did you enjoy the ending? Or did it possibly make you hate my story? I'd love some answers to those, so if you want to you can respond to it. Moving on…_

_**Thanks**_

_I'm only giving longer thank yous to those who did it numerous times, so right now I'd like to say thank you to all those that only reviewed once, it still means a lot to me that you even bothered._

_**RedStar**- You're seriously my best anonymous reviewer. You've stuck around for a long time, so thank you for reviewing for all this time._

_**Cygnus de hielo**- Thanks a lot for the reviews you gave me on this._

_**moo**- Thanks for the couple of reviews that you gave me._

_**Mirumo**- You gave me some really good reviews, so thanks a lot for that._

_**Thai R&R**- Thanks for saying anything at all in the reviews. I'm sorry that I didn't let you translate it, just kind of a paranoia thing. Thanks anyways though._

_**ravenrocs4eva**- I'm glad that you agreed earlier that the characters were in character. Thanks for the reviews._

_**Mysfit Chyld**- Thanks for the single review. You get on here because we used to be good friends._

_**Strixvaria**- Your reviews were always pretty short, but they were pretty positive. Thanks for all of them._

_**NevermoretheRaven**- Thanks for the reviews that you gave me, I appreciate it._

_**Febreese**- Thanks for the review, I totally like the fact that you read this. Stay safe._

_**TinkerbellDreams**- Kayleigh, you're awesome. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Chica De Los Ojos Café**- You had some really good reviews that I enjoyed reading, so thank you._

_**Karaniya-broken**- Thanks for your review, especially the random odd one at the start. And thanks again for alerting me and what not._

_**The Wings of a Raven**- You called me a genius, which is crazy to do, but thanks for that and for all the reviews._

_**Raspy**- You gave me a lot of good, and sometimes lengthy, reviews. Thanks for much._

_**Syaoronsangel**- Thanks a bunch for your generally pretty positive reviews._

_**YoukaiTenshi**- Your short reviews showed me that you seemed to enjoy my story. Thanks for them._

_**Raven of the Night676**- Thanks for the several reviews you have my story. I appreciate it._

_**The Foolish Immortal**- I really liked the review that you gave me, it made me feel really good. Thanks a bunch._

_**Cherry Jade**- Thanks for the reviews you have and all._

_**lolopixie**- I think that your reviews were among the ones that I enjoyed the most. They were always great to see. Thanks a lot._

_**Emberwings**- You gave me a random bunch of reviews back under the anonymous name kio, and I really liked them. Thanks a lot for reviewing, glad you got an account._

_**The Dark Enigma**- The line about gasoline is from a song by 'The Weakend'. They write some good tunes. Anyways, thank you for the reviews._

_**Absolutely pointless**- I'm not sure if you read this anymore, but you did review in the start, and I really appreciate it. Hope we'll really stick as friends this time. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you even bothered to do it._

_**TheSilverChakra**- I'm sorry about how distant I've been with you as of late. I'm not ignoring you, I've just been gone or busy. Hope you can forgive me. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews you gave me, I enjoyed them. Friends, and good ones from now on, okay?_

_**Lost Inside**- You gave me some cool reviews that I always liked to read. I'm glad that we got to be friends. Thanks for reviewing, you're great. Love you._

_Quick little thanks to people like **qtpi **and** SugarDevil**, who have just recently reviewed. You seem like the type of people who would have done it for the entire story if you had found it, so thanks. Sorry to anyone who reviewed that I missed thanking, it gets hard to include everyone._

_**Super Special Thanks**_

_A couple of people who reviewed for the entire story that provide some inspiration._

_**Tawreh**- Sophie, you are so awesome. You've written some great stuff and always reviewed everything that I've written. You even point out some mistakes that help me improve, which I really appreciate. Thanks for all of the reviews, love you._

_**KrazyRobin**- You seriously are the best. You gave me my first review, and you have always told me how great this story is. I'm glad that you really enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I worked on it really hard, just for you. Anyways, seeing as it is your birthday as I write this, Happy Birthday. Libby, I love you._

_**Upcoming Stories**_

_If any of you want to, you can tell me what you think of these ideas._

_**"All Alone"-** One Shot. Planet Earth is no longer the place it once was. The world is ruined, and the only person left alive on it is Raven. The goth Titan spends her final moments alive thinking of everything went wrong. A twist on how the world ended._

_**"Last Hope"-** An attack on the Justice League leaves all but Batman trapped inside the watch tower. The dark knight informs the Titans of the first half of a file being stolen from the League, and it's up to the Titans to protect the other half. The Titans now are the last hope of keeping all superhero identities a secret from the villains of the world. Can they do it?_

_**"Illegal Lives"-** AU. The Titans are all normal people, living out their dark lives. Robin and Cyborg are thugs working under Bruce Wayne. Beast Boy is an informant, dishing out the dirt for cash. Starfire is a polite hooker, and Raven is a moody alcoholic. This is the story of their lives gone wrong._

_**Finals Words**_

_Well, it's finally over, and I can say that I'm very pleased with the results of this story. As much as it seemed like I thought my story sucked, all the positive reviews made me change my mind. Thanks so much to you all for reading and reviewing, it really made writing this story worth while. Anyways, time for my traditional end of story song. Enjoy._

_**Relient K**_

_**"I Am Understood"**_

_**Sometimes it's embarrassing to talk to you  
**__**To hold a conversation with the only one who sees right through  
This version of myself I try to hide behind  
I'll bury my face, because my disgrace will leave me terrified**_

_**And sometimes I'm so thankful for your loyalty  
Your love regardless of the mistakes I make will spoil me  
My confidence is, in a sense, a gift you've given me  
And I'm satisfied to realize you're all I'll ever need**_

_**You looked into my life and never stopped  
And you're thinking all my thoughts are so simple  
But so beautiful  
And you recite my words right back to me  
Before I even speak you let me know  
I am understood**_

_**And sometimes I spend my time just trying to escape  
I work so hard so desperately, in an attempt to create space  
Cause I want distance from the utmost important thing I know  
I see your love, then turn my back, and beg for you to go**_

_**You looked into my life and never stopped  
And you're thinking all my thoughts are so simple  
But so beautiful  
And you recite my words right back to me  
Before I even speak you let me know  
I am understood**_

_**You're the only one who understands…  
Completely  
You're the only one knows me yet still loves…  
Completely**_

_**And sometimes the place I'm at is at a loss for words  
If I think of something worthy, I know that its already yours  
And through the times I've faded and you've outlined me again  
You've just patiently waited, to bring me back and then**_

_**You looked into my life and never stopped  
And you're thinking all my thoughts are so simple  
But so beautiful  
And you recite my words right back to me  
Before I even speak you let me know  
I am understood**_

_**The noise has broken my defense  
Let me embrace salvation!  
Your voice has broken my defense  
Let me embrace salvation!**_

_**The noise has broken my defense  
Let me embrace salvation!  
Your voice has broken my defense  
Let me embrace salvation!**_

_**The noise has broken my defense  
Let me embrace salvation!  
Your voice has broken my defense  
Let me embrace salvation!**_

**_The noise has broken my defense  
__Let me embrace salvation!_**

_**Let me embrace  
Let me embrace salvation!**_

**_-SinFire_**


End file.
